


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Make up sex, Marathon Sex, Mild D/s, Mild humiliation kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other tags to be added, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spreader Bars, Subspace, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wreck Shiro 2k17, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: A series of smut prompt fills from Tumblr





	1. Keith/Shiro, Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for those who cannot read more on the Tumblr Mobile app. These are unbeta'd and usually written in about an hour, so typos will happen, heads up.
> 
> Note: Assume Bottom Shiro unless otherwise stated

Anonymous asked:  
*SARCASTIC VOICE* YOU KNOW WHAT REALLY GRINDS MY GEARS...... SOMEBODY (ESPECIALLY HUNK OR KEITH) KNOWING JUST WHAT TO DO TO MAKE SHIRO A SQUIRMY AND OVERSENSITIVE MESS.............WOW.......  
Golly gosh how dare you come into my house to complain. Have this porn you gosh danged meanieface

 

“Keith,” Shiro groaned, rocking his hips back in open greed. “Please, that’s enough.”

Humming, Keith continued to work his three fingers into Shiro’s hole. They’d been at this for - he glanced at the console - twenty minutes now, and Shiro was more than loose enough. But he was too collected for Keith’s tastes, so he tightened his grip on Shiro’s human wrist, pressing it down into the small of his back.

When Keith didn’t bother to answer verbally, Shiro pressed his face into the pillow and groaned in pure frustration. A fine tremble ran through him, and he tried to buck back onto Keith’s bucking fingers. He let Shiro without too much fuss, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good. No matter how well he was fucked by Keith’s fingers, Shiro wasn’t going to come until he got touched. 

Keith had no plans to do that yet.

Kissing the back of Shiro’s neck, he smirked at the answering moan. “Not yet. You’re still thinking too much.” With that, he twisted his fingers around and brushed them all just under Shiro’s prostate, teasing and not nearly enough.

“Keith!” His name came out throaty and rough, with an edge of something like exhaustion: the tone Keith only ever heard Shiro use for him, the one that didn’t sound put together or like a performance.

Getting closer.

In reward, Keith bit down on that sensitive spot, right where the back of Shiro’s neck became his spine. Shiro groaned, the noise jumping in pitch, and he squirmed under Keith, both trying to grind back and buck forward into the sheets. 

Keith shoved down on Shiro’s hips, pinning them still, then gave an extra hard twist of his fingers. “No.”

No coherent response escaped Shiro, only whined and gasps. When Keith finally dared to pull back and look, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide.

That was more like it.

Keith kissed the spot he’d just bitten, then kicked up it to feel Shiro quake from the sensations. Pulling his fingers out, he ran his fingers over the hole, enjoying the dripping sheen of too much lube. Then he moved away completely, and had to bite back a grin at Shiro’s answering whine. “Flip over.”

Shiro turned over so quickly he might have given himself whiplash. His fingers dug into the sheets by his hips, aware he wasn’t supposed to take the initiative and touch. Otherwise he got too distracted with it and forgot to enjoy himself. His cock was hard and red, drooling against his stomach, and Shiro’s lips nearly matched the color, bitten and swollen.

Perfect.

“Legs up to your chest, hands under your knees.”

Shiro obeyed instantly, nearly folding himself in half and letting his shins and feet slacken to his sides, leaving him spread open and exposed. The new position raised his ass, exposing his hole to Keith’s gaze yet again.

Keith rested his hands over Shiro’s ass, spreading open his cheeks so Shiro could feel the cold air. He hissed from it, eyes slamming shut as he arched his chest. Another dribble of lube leaked out, either a product of Keith’s movements or Shiro’s internal, impatient clenching.

Keith liked to think it was the latter.

Sliding his hands up further, Keith spread Shiro’s legs out farther. He knew very well that his lover was flexible enough for behind this, and having his thighs splayed open so wide and exposed made for a wonderfully lewd sight. Shiro’s mouth fell open, and he moaned openly. It was a strangled, loose noise, not at all controlled or muffled. Exactly where it should be.

Scooting forward, Keith lined himself up, and watched Shiro’s face light up with eager pleasure, saw him bite his bottom lip with open, needy anticipation. Enjoyed the fire in his eyes as he saw the head of Keith’s cock press against his open hole.

Then he saw all of that fall away when Keith lifted his hips up and let his cock drag through the crack of Shiro’s ass instead.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned again, that same broken voice, cracked open so Keith could see at the real core of him behind it. “Please, I need- Keith!”

Humming in non-committal answer, Keith continued to grind his cock between Shiro’s splayed thighs, occasionally thrusting up far enough to brush Shiro’s balls, which earned him a gasp each time. “Yes?”

Squirming in place, Shiro’s eyes slammed shut, and his teeth ground in frustration. “You need to- just do it.”

“I am doing it,” Keith replied, flat and merciless. “I could come like this. I’d love it, fucking into the meat of your ass, feeling it wrap against me. Getting to paint over that pretty skin of yours.”

A flush appeared over Shiro’s cheeks. He tossed his head, trying to rock in a way that would make Keith fuck into him rather than against him. “Keith! I-I need-”

Finally, Keith leaned down and kissed him, pushing his shoulders past the framing of Shiro’s knees to get space. “Beg me.”

“Keith!” This time his name sounded like it was strangled out of him. For a moment he quivered, like a string pulled taut, and then Shiro let out a long whine. “Please! Need you, baby, want you in me. Please, love you fucking me, love you inside of me. I need it so badly, going to lose it when you tease me like this. Please please, Keith.”

That’d do.

Rocking his hips back, Keith lined up and thrust in with one long motion.

Shrio’s eyes snapped open and rolled back. All the tension left his face at once, leaving it slack and nearly awed. 

And that was what Keith had been looking for the whole time.

Bracing himself, Keith started to thrust hard, each time bottoming out hard enough to jolt Shiro and make their skin slap together. It made Shiro’s head jerk like a bobble-head, and his eyes fluttered like he couldn’t focus them anywhere.

Detaching one hand, Keith reached out and pulled Shiro’s chin until he was looking at Keith.

Then he leaned forward and kissed him, just as rough and demanding as his thrusts. As always, Shiro leaned into it, giving into the feeling. He was sweet despite how he was spread open, bent in half and fucked hard.

When Keith pulled back, he licked over Shiro’s slack, bitten lips. “Good?”

He got a breathy whimper and a jerky nod in response.

Heh.

As his orgasm started to approach, Keith let go of Shiro’s chin to reached down and wrap around his cock. He held it there, not moving at all, until he hear Shiro give a wordless, pleading whine. Then he finally started to pump.

It only took a few moments before Shiro’s breath caught, and he came with a low groan. His muscles clenched down, and Keith could feel more of the lube slick out and drip down between them.

Keith came too, muffling his groans in Shiro’s jaw. When he pulled out, Shiro shuddered and whined. His arms came around to wrap around Keith’s chest, pulling him close like a body pillow mixed with a space heater.

Laughing, Keith kissed the corner of his mouth. As fun as the sex was, this might be his favorite part. “How you doing in there?”

“Guh,” Shiro mumbled back, slurred beyond all recognition. He pressed his face into Keith’s hair. “Broken. Ask later.”

“Nap first,” Keith agreed, running his hand down Shiro’s back. He looked for tension, and found basically none. Shiro squirmed from the touch, probably still oversensitive, but he settled in again after a moment. Within a few minutes he was breathing deeply and slowly, in a contented doze.

There was cleaning up to do - they’d be sticking together soon if not - and after that, responsibilities.

But for now they only needed this.


	2. Shiro/Ulaz, Xenobiology, Blowjobs, Rimming

  
[machidielontheway](http://machidielontheway.tumblr.com/) asked:

PORN PROMPT - SHIRO/ULAZ : THEIR BODY COMPATIBILITY COMES UP V QUICK WITH GALRA NAILS+PREPPING, AND SHIRO LEARNS THAT GALRA TONGUES ARE VERY DEXTEROUS (CULTURAL DIFFERENCES : RIMMING WILDLY ACCEPTED ? HE DOESN'T KEEP HIS MIND VERY LONG TO THINK ABOUT THE QUESTION DEEPER) ALTERNATIVELY, ULAZ ALSO LEARN THAT WITHOUT GALRA FANGS, BLOWJOBS ARE A THING. SHIRO IS MORE THAN HAPPY TO DEMONSTRATE. :)

:)

Combined with this very similar prompt:   Okay but… What about blushing virgin Ulaz? I mean those Galra claws wouldn’t exactly lend themselves to prepping well, buuut I bet Shiro wouldn’t mind showing him what he’s been missing out on… ;)

It’s less ‘blushing virgin’ and more ‘no idea how the hoomans work’ but I think it’ll do

 

* * *

Ulaz really liked kissing.

That was amazing, in Shiro’s book.  Kissing was pretty high up on the list of things he liked doing.  And since he hadn’t done much of it in… well, way longer than he liked to think about, Shiro liked to indulge.  

But it was also different from any other person Shiro had made out with.  For one, Ulaz had to bend a little, and Shiro had to go up on his tiptoes, or else they both had to be horizontal.  Or, like on one very memorable occasion, Ulaz had picked Shiro up and pressed him against a wall to get him at the right hight.  That’d be fun.  Given that Shiro was already on the tall side for a human, he wasn’t used to that, but it was easy enough to adjust to.  Shiro didn’t mind feeling small.  It was actually nice, to be picked up and carted around and nuzzled.

Ulaz’s mouth was also noticeably inhuman.  His tongue was longer and tapered to a sharp point.  Thankfully it didn’t have the cat-like rasp Shiro had half-feared when they’d kissed the first time, but it was… longer. Dexterous.  Flat, too, which was the only reason Shiro didn’t think it felt like a tentacle in his mouth.  Shiro had to be careful of the teeth to avoid being nicked, and more than once he’d spent the next day with a noticeable sore on his lips.

The teasing he’d gotten after had not been fun.

Still, spending time with Ulaz was one of the few pastimes that didn’t involve work but Shiro didn’t feel guilty for.  Everytime he tried, Ulaz would hold him on the hips and kiss his way down Shiro’s neck, sucking at the skin and telling him he’d done enough.  

“We’ve been fighting this war for ten thousand years.  You need to pace yourself,” Ulaz told him, a laugh in his voice.  “Everyone else is taking the moment to rest, and I will rest better with you here.”

Snickering, Shiro rolled his eyes.  “I don’t think resting is what you have in mind at all.”

Ulaz only hummed and slid his hands up Shiro’s shirt.  As always, Shiro tensed for a moment, unsure, but he relaxed quickly.  After all, Ulaz had seen it all before.  Not just in the few weeks, but beyond that: Shiro suspected Ulaz had seen how he’d gotten some of those in person.

And yet he was still here, telling Shiro he was brave and a leader and something to be cherished.  That Shiro had never broken the way he feared, had never become a bloodthirsty monster.

It meant more than he could express.  And it meant there was nothing to fear by exposing himself to Ulaz.

“I want to try something,” Shiro told Ulaz, soft and warm.  He ran his thumb over the jutting point of Ulaz’s ear, flicking the very end just to see if he’d get a reaction.  Ulaz crinkled his nose, but otherwise didn’t say anything, waiting for Shiro’s idea.  “I’d like to try something penetrative.”

Eyes widening, Ulaz pulled back and looked over Shiro’s face.  Then his eyes dipped down.  “I thought you did not have internal genitalia?”

“No, I don’t.  But that’s not… there are other places.  Just not ones for reproduction.” Shiro paused, considering.  “Wait, do Galra not do that unless…?”

Ulaz blinked slowly.  “No?  Where else would we, if not the place for it?”

Oh boy.  Shiro opened his mouth, then paused as what he was saying sunk in. “Oh.  I guess blowjobs would be a problem, wouldn’t it?  Huh.”  At Ulaz’s head tilt, Shiro shrugged.  “With my mouth.  Oral sex.”

That made Ulaz’s eyes widen, and for a moment he edged back, no doubt thinking about the problems of putting his cock in a Galra mouth - specifically the very pointed teeth.  But then he remembered that Shiro didn’t have those and noticeably relaxed.  “Oh.  Interesting.  I do not think it would be very pleasant for me to do that for you.  You did not like it when I scratched you last time.”

No, no he had not.  Handjobs with Ulaz had a little bit more danger to them than usual.  But, hey, Shiro had never said that was a turnoff.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea either.  But I could try on you, if you want.  And then we can…”  Shiro took Ulaz’s hand to his, then pulled it between his legs.  He was still wearing his boxers, but he pressed Ulaz’s palm to the meat of his ass.  “There’s another hole here you’ve probably seen?  It can be used for that, but it takes some preparation.  Stretching and lubrication.”

Ulaz considered him, then raised his other hand, openly drooping.  “I cannot do that either.  I wish to, but perhaps I am not… particularly suited to these penetrations.”

“Your cock is,” Shiro replied plainly, and he grinned when Ulaz jolted like Shiro had smacked him on the ass.  “I can do the prep, that’s no problem.  I do it on my own plenty anyway, just for the sensation.”

Eyes wide, Ulaz stared at him in awe.  “What were you thinking about when you did that?”

Shiro reached up, running his fingers through the white hair along the top of Ulaz’s head.  “You.”

Galra didn’t seem to blush, that Shiro had noticed, but Ulaz’s ears perked and twitched, which was basically the same thing.  And also adorable.

“I would.. I would like to see that.  It feels good to you?”  Ulaz’s voice was rough, and his breathing picked up at Shiro’s confident nod.  “Yes.  Yes, I would like to do this.  If it will make you feel good.”

Leaning up, Shiro pressed a kiss to his lips.  “It will.  Very good, actually.  Switch places with me?  I’ll show you the blowjob first, then we’ll get me ready.”

Ulaz’s breath caught, and he settled onto his back.  Shiro peeled off his pants and tossed them over the side of the bed, eager to have them gone, and he grinned down at the expanse before him.  Oral was something Shiro loved to do nearly as much as kissing, and it had been even longer for that.  And now he had Ulaz’s cock, which was an interesting specimen to say the least.  It had ridges like a lobster’s tail, one below the other, curving up to his stomach.  There were no visible balls - Ulaz had been a little terrified to discover Shiro’s, afraid of hurting them.  From touching it before this, Shiro already knew the edges were smooth and not particularly likely to catch.  

He was also proportional, which was the best part.  

Resting his hands on either of Ulaz’s thighs, Shiro caught his eyes purposefully.  Then he lapped from the base to the tip in one hot, long slide of his tongue.

“Mother of all!” Ulaz gasped, and his hips bucked automatically, nearly smacking his cock against Shiro’s cheek.  “Oh.  My apologies.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro replied.  “Really, it’s a compliment.  But try not to do that when I’m in your mouth unless I’m expecting it.  You’re pretty big, that could hurt me.”  When Ulaz nodded, he placed his mouth on the tip and ran over it.  There was no bitter taste like a human’s semen, but there was definitely a salty taste to it.  Shiro didn’t mind, especially when it made Ulaz’s breath catch again.  He let out a low noise like a vibration.  It was nearly a purr, maybe, except it felt more like putting his hand against a speaker that was playing a lot of bass.

Cool.

Shiro continued to work his tongue for a moment, curious if he could find a slit that would feel good, but it didn’t seem to be any more exciting for Ulaz than the first lick.  So Shiro slid down until he took another inch in his mouth and got down past the first ridge.  When his lips passed it, Ulaz’s hands dug into the sheets, pulling them up.

Oh.  Interesting.  So those little ridges were sensitive, huh?  It’d been hard to tell, when he’d just been pumping with both hands and helping for the best.

Pulling up, Shiro repeated the action, and had to resist a chuckle when Ulaz let out a wet groan.   “You are amazing,” Ulaz muttered, nothing short of awe in his voice.  “I did not even think.”

Shiro popped off, groaning at the dirty sucking noise it made, and lapped over his hand to get it nice and slick.  “Well, let’s keep going, then.”  With that, he took Ulaz in his mouth and started to bob, digging his tongue against each ridge as he passed it.  He could only take a few at a time, leaving about half the shaft untouched, so Shiro wrapped his hand around it and started to pump.

Eventually, Ulaz’s gasped compliments turned into garbled nonsense, and then low Galra words that the castle didn’t translate.  Pride drove Shiro on, and he managed to get down to the fourth ridge before Ulaz hand clamped down on the back of his head.  “I am-” the rest of his words turned into growls, but Shiro got the message, backing up enough to suckle on just the head, bobbing on that first ridge.

With a shout, Ulaz came.

It was a bit like having someone use a water gun to spray ocean water in his mouth.  Shiro pulled back before he was finished, and some of his seed splashed onto Shiro’s face instead.  It was thicker than human semen and had a blue tint to it that he’d seen on his hand before.  With a slight grimace, Shiro swallowed and resolved to try and eat something less salty the next day, just in case.  He didn’t want to have dangerous saline levels, if that was possible.

Dragging Shiro up, Ulaz lapped over his face with his long, flat tongue, cleaning up every dribbled inch of spit and come.  “You are a wonder.  I wish I could return the favor.”

“You will, once I’m prepped.  There’s lubricant in the storage area, can you grab it for me?”  Ulaz reached back, digging out the correct bottle and handing it over.  “What I’m going to do is work fingers inside of myself and stretch it open for you.  It’ll take a few minutes, but after I’ll be able to have you fuck me properly.”

The tone was matter-of-fact, almost teasing, but Ulaz whined and bit down on Shiro’s shoulder, right over a spot from a previous day.  It made Shiro shiver in memory, and he was reminded of exactly how hard sucking Ulaz off had gotten him.

“Please do whatever you need to so that it will be comfortable for you, or tell me if I can help.  I want you to feel good.”  With one last earnest look, Ulaz let go of Shiro’s lips.

Well, he didn’t need to be told twice.  Shiro yanked his boxers off and sent them after Ulaz’s pants, then tossed his shirt as well.  Properly naked, he turned so his back was facing Ulaz, and he was perched on his knees.  “I want you to watch,” he told him, quiet but heated.  “I want to know if you’re enjoying watching.”  Part of it was curiosity, because he had no idea if this would do anything for a Galra.  The other was just that it was much more fun that way.

Popping open the container, Shiro slicked his fingers until they were near dripping - it had been a long time, more was better - and then slid a finger inside.

By now, he was familiar on doing this left handed, and he was comfortable playing his body in ways that felt good.  So Shiro let out a groan as he curled his finger, going ahead and pressing for his prostate early.  It’d be a better show, for one, and it’d help making stretching more fun.

Shiro felt the bed dip and shift under him, and then Ulaz was pressed to his back, his hands on Shiro’s hips and his hair brushing the line of Shiro’s spine.  “Your sounds are quite enjoyable,” Ulaz told him, nuzzling slightly.  “Will you make more of them for me?”

“I think I can arrange that.”  Shiro started to work on a second finger just as Ulaz’s fingers dug into his cheeks and pulled them apart.

It was helpful, but it was mostly hot, and Shiro groaned and threw his head back.  “Fuck!”

“I do not understand that word,” Ulaz told him, a laugh to his voice.  He repeated the action, and it didn’t make Shiro feel any less dirty and exposed, and did nothing for how much that turned him on.  “I hope that is a good thing.”

Shiro cleared his throat.  “Very good.  One more finger and it should be enough.”

He felt rather than saw Ulaz’s nod.  “Are there other methods of stretching than your fingers?”

As Shiro worked in the third, he hummed.  “It’s the most common, but there are other methods and tools.  None that I have.”

“What about my tongue?” Ulaz asked, so simply that Shiro nearly didn’t register what he’d said.  Then his heart stuttered.  “I could not take anything in my mouth, but I could stick my tongue out.”

All Shiro could do was let out a squeak at first.  Then he cleared his throat.  “That is something that is sometimes done.  It won’t stretch me, but it will be something I very much enjoy.”

Ulaz’s fingers went back to massaging the meat of Shiro’s ass.  As his three fingers rubbed near his prostate at the same time, he let out a loud, breathy groan.  

“I would like to do that,” Ulaz said.  “So long as it is okay.  And safe.”

Thank god Shiro had washed thoroughly before this.  Nodding, Shiro took a deep breath and pulled out his fingers.  Good enough.  A little licking would only help now.  “Please.”  Then he bent forward and replaced Ulaz’s hands, holding himself open.

Scooting back, Ulaz paused over Shiro’s ass, clearly considering.  He could feel the hot puffs of wet air on his hole, and Shiro clenched in anticipation.

As soon as he settled from that, Ulaz half-shoved forward, lapping flatly over the stretched hole.

Shiro keened.  It was wet and slick and big and hot, right over all those nerves, and it was a struggle not to buck down onto Ulaz’s face.  “Please!”  He repeated, nearly a demand this time.  “Inside. Want it inside.  If you can.”

It was possible, after all, that Ulaz would stop right here and say this wasn’t for him.  Shiro wouldn’t resent that, but he might have a heart attack from sheer disappointment, after finding out how good it could feel.

But Ulaz didn’t.  Instead he pushed inside, tongue curling until it really did feel like a tentacle.  It speared side, then flattened back out like it was swelling.

It was one of the best things Shiro had ever felt.

Luckily, Ulaz had a good grip on his hips, and Shiro didn’t have to worry too much about keeping still.  Instead he let his front half collapse forward until he could brace his shoulders and head on the bed and just moaned.

But Ulaz’s tongue wasn’t just longer and flatter, apparently, because it twisted in ways that had Shiro gasping out sobs into the covers.  With a dexterity Shiro couldn’t have matched, he started to explore Shiro’s inner walls, testing for reactions.

When the tip hit Shiro’s prostate, he got one.

It was nearly a scream.

Ulaz let out a low noise, another of those pleased bass rumbles, then nearly attacked that spot.

Spots danced behind Shiro’s eyes from the sheer sensation, and the only thing that prevented him from activating his arm was the lack of concentration to do it.  Eventually, out of sheer desperation, he let go of one cheek to wrap his human hand around his cock, tugging frantically.

Shiro came with a gasp, then went limp into Ulaz’s grip, pathing heavily.  “Holy shit.”

“That also did not translate,” Ulaz informed him, slightly smug.  “That was good for you?”

All Shiro could do was let out a sob and nod.

Letting out a pleased noise, Ulaz picked Shiro up like he weighed 20 pounds instead of closer to 200 and put him in his lap.  Then he kissed Shiro’s cheek.  “Was that enough?  We can do the penetrative sex another time.  I would be happy to do more of the kissing instead.”

“Are you kidding me?  No.  I want to.  Just give me a minute.  Then you’re going to lay back and I’m going to sit down on your cock and ride you.”  This time, it was Ulaz’s turn to get out a strangled noise, and Shiro grinned like a shark.  

Letting out a content noise, Ulaz nuzzled into Shiro’s shoulder.  “I only have one question.”

“Hm?”

“How long is a minute?”


	3. Shiro/Hunk/Keith/Lace, Dirty talk, lingerie, mirror sex

Anonymous asked:

SOOOOO, FOR A PROMPT MAYBE WE COULD HAVE SHIRO DISCOVERING (WITH OR WITHOUT THE PALADINS) A CHEST FILLED TO BRIM WITH LINGERIE? ALL OF WHICH ODDLY ENOUGH FITS HIM TO A TEE.

 

“Oh man,” Lance beamed.  “Oh man, you will not believe what I found.”  He practically danced in place, clutching the brightly colored box in his hands.

Head tilted, Shiro considered him.  “You found a chest?”

That only earned him a stuck out tongue, and Lance set the box down with a grunt.  “Well, yes, but that’s not the exciting part, you spoilsport.”  

“Is this something I should get Pidge for?” Hunk asked, eyeing it.  “Because if it’s tech she’ll be mad she was left out.”

Lance shook his head.  “Not right now, nope.  The people here are exactly the ones who should see it.”

Brows up, Shiro glanced over the room.  Hunk, Keith, Lance and himself.  An interesting grouping.  What kind of discovery could be for just-

Oh.  Okay.  Shiro did know.  Settling back against his headboard, he arched his brows.

Apparently Keith had figured it out too, because he rolled his eyes. “Is it sex toys?  Because whatever you found isn’t going to be better than what Hunk’s made.”

That made Hunk perk, and he smiled at Keith.  “Thanks!”

Keith frowned back, brow furrowed.  “Why?  It’s true.”

Mouthing the words back silently, Lance snapped his fingers.  “Hey.  Focus.  No, it’s not sex toys.  I mean, that’d be fun, to find what Alteans use for to enhance the experience, but nope.  We could probably make this, but why bother when we’ve got it right here?”  With a flourish, he opened his box.

Inside was silken fabric and lace.  At first, Shiro frowned, not sure what he was looking for.  But then Lance picked something up and stretched it between his fingers.

It was a pair of white, lacy panties.

Oh.

“I don’t think those are going to fit me,” Hunk noted dryly, but his lips were quirked up.

Lance stuck out his tongue.  “Me either.  Or Keith.  This pair might fit Shiro.  Catch.”  He threw them, and Shiro snagged it out of the air automatically.  At Lance’s encouraging eyebrow waggle, he checked for a tag, then rolled his eyes at himself.  Altean sizing probably meant nothing to him, even if it had one.  Instead he held it up and shrugged.  It looked like his size, so probably.

But by then, Lance was already tearing through the box, sorting by size.  Or trying to.

“Wait,” he muttered, as he laid two more pairs of panties over each other.  “I’m detecting a pattern here.”

Keith picked up something that looked like a tiny, frilly skirt.  He held it up to his hips, and it went a few inches past what would stay up on him.  “Are these all the same size?”

Groaning, Lance leaned back on his hands.  “Dammit.  Sorry, guys.  Well, not sorry to Shiro.  You lucked out, you bastard.”

Shiro snorted and threw the panties back.  Since Lance hadn’t been expecting it, then caught him in the face, and he sputtered.  “If no one else gets to play, it’s not fair.  We can see if we can find more another time.”

“Aww, no!”  Hunk frowned at Shiro.  “I wanted to see you in those.  We can do more later, but if Lance lugged them all the way over here, you should at least try them on.”

“I wouldn’t object to that.  I’m not particularly excited about playing dress up, but I could sit through a fashion show.”  Keith’s lips quirked up, and he looked Shiro over consideringly, then threw him the black skirt.  “This would look nice.”

Under all three of their gazes, Shiro tensed up and felt his cheeks heat.  “It can wait until everyone-”

“Nope, we all agree.  Fashion show!  Show us your best catwalk strut, Shiro.  I think there are heels in here, one sec.”  Lance dug through the box again, this time grabbing a huge handful of material and yanking it all out, dumping it on the floor.  Rolling his eyes, Hunk sorted it while Lance rummaged.  “Aha!”  Then he frowned at them.  “Hmm, not your size.  And Is it weird that Alteans have heels?”

Keith shrugged.  “Is it weird they have lingerie?”

Lance eyed him.  “Stop making sense, I don’t like it.”

Thankfully, rather than start a fight, Keith just rolled his eyes then faced Shiro again.  “If you’re uncomfortable you don’t have to, but it’d be something to do while Coran fixes up the training room.”

“I’m not even allowed in there to help,” Hunk mourned, hand over his heart.  “I wanted to play with the projection technology, but he’s still upset with us.”

Shiro inclined his head.  “We did basically set off a bomb.”

“How were we supposed to know what would happen?” Hunk muttered back, bottom lip jutting out.  “I thought Lance’s shot would disable it, not make the explosion bigger.”

“It was awesome,” Lance laughed.

Keith shrugged.  “Either way, we’re stuck for an afternoon.  Might as well.”

Eying them all, Shiro tried to gauge their sincerity.  Once upon a time, Shiro hadn’t been surprised when people thought he was pretty (even if the phrase had occasionally chafed).  Now, it still felt strange.  Lance and frills didn’t seem to go with battle scars.

But not one of them looked like they were just being polite, so he finally nodded.  “Alright.  Pick something.”

Immediately, Lance grabbed onto something that looked like maybe half the fabric of a normal bra, made of the same black lace as the skirt Keith had tossed to him.  He chucked it over, and Shiro sighed as he caught it.  With a last glance back, Shiro stepped into the guest room’s en suite.

Shiro undressed quickly, folding his clothes and leaving them stacked neatly on the counter.  When he unfolded the bra from the ball Lance had thrown it in, a scrap of a matching thong fell out, in that same lacy black.

That probably wasn’t going to be comfortable, but the idea was to get back out of it soon enough.

Pulling on the thong and skirt, Shiro turned to face the mirror from the side.  The skirt could barely be called that, since the frills of it didn’t even cover the curve of his ass.  The only reason he wasn’t hanging out up front was the thong, and even that was barely enough.  If he walked too fast he was going to slip and ruin that.  His legs were completely bared, and Shiro could see every twisting, knotted scar on full display.

Real sexy.

The bra was strapless, barely more than a long strip of ruffled fabric.  It took a few moments of struggle to get it on, until he figured out to clip it from the front and just twist it back around.  Every movement threatened to make it fall, and he grabbed the sides and heaved it up.  It grabbed his pecs and cupped them, and yeah, he probably qualified as an A cup now.  Weird thought.

The black fabric didn’t really do anything to hide the scars either.  They were barely enough to cover his nipples, actually.  But he thought of the hopeful looks outside, expectant and eager, and he ran a hand and tried for at least a confident expression in the mirror.

It was a different effect with lingerie on, that was for sure.

Well, time to face the music.

Opening the door, Shiro stepped out, forcing him to keep his shoulders back and his chin up.  The only thing worse than feeling self-conscious in the outfit was to look like he felt self-conscious about it.  “Well, it fits.”

“I’ll say,” Lance replied, and he let out a lose whistle, eyes dragging up and down Shiro.  “C’mon, catwalk strut.  Walk for us, then give a spin.”

Shiro sighed, but obligingly stepped forward and spun.  It was a short, sharp movement, not enough to really see anything, but even that made the skirt flare up just a bit more.  Shiro’s hands twitched with the urge to tug it back down and the bra back up.

“Kind of more of a march,” Hunk commented mildly.  “Spin again?  I didn’t see anything.”

Alright, he was going to need to do this well if he was going to finish in a timely manner.  So he gave a slower twirl, measured and steady like a ballerina in a music box, then rested his hands on his hips.  “How’s that?”

“Hot,” Lance told him plainly, grin nearly splitting his face.  “God, you’ve got long legs.  Like, they’re two thirds of you.”

Before Shiro could think of a reply to that, Keith spoke.  “Shiro.”  When he glanced over, Keith was frowning, a furrow to his brow.  “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

Dammit.  “I’m fine,” he replied immediately.  “It’s not a problem.  I just don’t get it.”

“You don’t?”  Hunk’s brows winged up, and he considered Shiro.  “Lance, can you do me a favor?  Take that mirror off the wall and set it down across from me, please.”

Bouncing to his feet, Lance grinned, apparently in on whatever Hunk was thinking.  He obliged, moving it over, while Hunk patted his lap for Shiro to take a seat.

With only a little bit of trepidation, Shiro obliged.  Immediately, Hunk spun him and turned him to face the wall where Lance had just placed the mirror.

It reflected them both back at him.

“Hunk,” Shiro protested, resisting the urge to do something useless and pathetic like cover himself.  “I saw in the mirror already.”

That only earned him a bite to the ear, and Hunk huffed.  “No, you didn’t.  Not like we do.”  With that, he pressed his hands between Shiro’s thighs, paused for him to objected, then slowly pulled Shiro’s legs apart until he was doing a split on Hunk’s lap, held open by Hunk’s knees.

Like this, Shiro could see the thong that barely covered his cock, could see right up the frills of the little skirt.

It was downright obscene, and Shiro’s cheeks went pink from it.

Coming up behind them both, Lance rested his chin on Shiro’s shoulder, hands coming around to push down the bra and pinch Shiro’s nipples.  After a few minutes he pulled back and admired his handiwork, how they were bright red and noticeably hard in the mirror.  “There we go.  Aren’t you just a pretty sight?”

How was Shiro even supposed to react to his?  He gripped at the sides of Hunk’s pants to help keep his balance and tried to take deep breaths, overwhelmed by the attention.  For the first time, his cock reacted to the proceedings, twitching in the thong, and Shiro could clearly see the movement in the mirror.

God, he looked whorish.

The thought made his cheeks burn.

“Oh, look at that,” Lance murmured, all gleeful satisfaction.  “Starting to see it, aren’t we?  Good for you, you should be turned on.  I am.”  He took one of Shiro’s hands, untangling it from Hunk’s pants and instead bringing it to feel Lance’s bulge instead.  “Hey, Keith, you wanna join the party?”

Keith met their eyes, his own fever bright.  “If I get too close I’m not going to be able to hold back,” he replied, quiet but serious.

The very thought made Shiro groan, and his hips gave a tiny buck.

“Lube, Lance?” Hunk asked softly, and Lance obligingly dug it out and handed it over.  Then Hunk hooked a hand under one of Shiro’s knees, pulling it up and open so Shiro’s ass was visible and open.  Popping open the tube one handed, he managed to squeeze some into his palm, then handed it back, spreading it evenly.  “Wanna suck him while I figure him, Keith?”

That earned them a moan. “Fuck yes,” Keith replied, nearly reverent.  Chest tightening, Shiro closed his eyes, trying to regain equilibrium.

“Ah-ah,” Lance scolded, flicking Shiro’s nose.  “I didn’t move that mirror for you to hide from it.  Watch.”

So Shiro did, eyes wide and heated as Keith slid between his knees.  He started to suck on the head, and Hunk seemed to use that as a signal to press a finger in.

Shiro cried out, trying to buck forward and back at the same time.  He started to massage Lance with his hand, needing some kind of outlet, but his hand was taken away.  It only lasted a second, and when it was returned there were no pants in the way, so Shiro started to pump.

Now that Keith was in the way, Shiro couldn’t see the thong or his open hole, but he could feel how open he still was, and he had more than enough for the picture.  And it was even more whorish to be spread open and treated like an sex buffet, anyway.

“Pretty thing,” Lance teased, a hiss of breath against his ear.  At the same time, Keith started to push down, until his head was framed by Shiro’s skirt, and Hunk started to push the finger in and out.  “Our pretty toy to play with and share.  And we’re doing a very good job of sharing you, aren’t we?  Dressing you up, pulling your legs open, putting you on display.  Because we love showing you off, and we want to see how pretty you look when you blush.  Or when you get fucked open on Hunk’s lovely fingers, or when Keith finally puts his mouth to its best use.”  He paused, grinning, as Keith idly flipped him off, not interrupting his movements for a second.  “Or when I do this.”

Even with the warning, Shiro still jumped and then groaned when Lance pinched his nipples, especially since this time he did it hard.

It was all so much.  The auditory stimulation, the sight of himself, surrounded by his lovers.  Keith’s mouth on his cock, hot and wet and so fucking delicious, while Hunk pushed in a second and gave him that amazing burn of a good stretch.

It was too much, too soon and Shiro was still trying to thrash, held still by the hands of three people.

“I’m gunna- fuck-”  Shiro shook his head from side to side, but Lance caught his chin and made him keep looking.  Now he could see the pure satisfaction on Lance’s face, the awe on Hunk’s, the bobbing of Keith’s head. Could see his own eyes, wet and wild, his lips reddened from biting at them, cheeks flush and sweat making his cheeks and temple shine.

Still whorish.  Still sent a thrill through him.

Lance bit down on his neck and caught Shiro’s gaze in the mirror.  His pure, pleased satisfaction made Shiro’s heart race.  “C’mon, pretty Shiro.  Come for us.  Get nice and loose and happy.  Because after that, I think we’ll bounce you on every cock in the room.  While you’re still wearing that pretty lil skirt just for us.  Maybe we’ll get you in a corset next.  Show off that tiny waist of yous.  Would you like to watch yourself get fucked on all fours in a skirt and a corset, Shiro?  And some of those garters, show off those long, long legs.  Won’t that be pretty?  Won’t you be pretty?  You can have it, and all you need to do is come, so we can fuck you through it.”

Eyes rolling back, Shiro obeyed.

And then they kept their end of the bargain.


	4. Shiro/Lance/Hunk, subspace, overstimulatin, multiple orgasms

Anonymous asked:

WE-EEELL, IF YOU WANT PORN PROMPTS...HOW ABOUT HUNK AND LANCE GENTLY CO-TOPPING SHIRO INTO A HAZY, SUBSPACE'D MESS?

 

“I think he’s about ready,” Lance murmured softly, voice fond.  He ran a hand up the line of Shiro’s back to his neck, then cupped under his chin.  The touch made Shiro pause, and then he picked his head up, mouth still open, lips still swollen and wet.

Which only made sense.  Shiro had already sucked off Lance and Hunk once each, and there was rarely a time where he wasn’t kissing one of them or biting his bottom lip from pleasure.  Not to mention all the moaning he’d done so far today.

More importantly than that was the haze of his gaze as he not-quite-focused on Hunk in front of him.  The slight lean where his natural arm wasn’t holding his weight as well as the metal one.  The utter lack of self-consciousness at their gaze, even when Lance’s fingers traced scars as they glided back down.

Yeah, Lance was right.  He was about ready.

“Looks like it,” Hunk replied fondly.  He leaned in to kiss Shiro’s slack mouth, sucking on his unresisting bottom lip.  Shiro blinked rapidly, then leaned in with a whine, reaction time glacial compared to his usual.  “How are you doing?”

Lance let out a groan, grinding hard against Shiro’s ass.  The move must have brushed Shiro’s prostate, because he let out a hitching breath and pressed his face into Hunk’s chest for balance, hips giving plaintive, eager bucks.

No wonder, since he hadn’t come yet.

“Not gunna last much longer,” Lance admitted.  “I didn’t think it’d take so long to fuck him out.  I’ll finish up and you can take over.”

Hunk nodded, scratching at the back of Shiro’s hair, through the soft buzz.  “Good plan.  Go wild, hun.”

That earned him a grin, and Lance kissed the middle of Shiro’s back, then lapped up the sweat collected in the dip.  “Hear that, pretty boy?  Ready for me to fuck you?”

Words were beyond Shiro now - they’d hit that point a while ago - but the desperate groan and eager grinding were clear enough, as was the way Shiro’s hand grasped back blindly, grabbing onto an ass cheek and pulling himself open wider.

“That’s an invitation if I ever saw one,” Hunk noted, amused, as Lance obligingly started to fuck harder.  “Love giving you what you want.”  

That only made Shiro groan, and he picked his head up to turn glassy, tear-laden eyes on Hunk.

Because they weren’t, not really.  Because Shiro wanted to come.

Except Hunk would say they were.  Shiro only truly unwound when they got to this point, when he’d gone so above and beyond that Shiro’s brain gave, and he finally felt it was enough.  He’d done enough.

It only took three orgasms - soon to be four - to get there.

Hunk tugged Shiro’s head up, gently kissing under the corners of his eyes, trying to soothe away the tears before they fell.  Not yet.  “You doing okay?”

There weren’t words, still, but Shiro gave a little nod, clutching tighter at Hunk’s side.

That was a yes.

Using his other hand, Hunk reached out, matching Shiro’s grip and pulling the other cheek open.  Both Lance and Shiro groaned at the treatment, and Lance started to angle up with each thrust in.  After a few tries, Shiro suddenly keened, nearly bending double, eyes rolled back in his head and unseeing.  His mouth fell open, and when Hunk shifted his hand to slide a thumb into his mouth, he sucked on it mindlessly.

There it was.

A good dry orgasm would do that to him, it seemed.

With a final groan, Lance stilled in Shiro, pressing his forehead between Shiro’s shoulder blades as he came.  He pulled out slowly, and stared at where Hunk and Shiro still held his cheeks open, probably watching the come dribble back out.  After a moment, he grinned and slid a finger inside,’s breath catch and his eyes roll again.

“Lance,” Hunk scolded, but it was playful.  “Don’t torture him.”

Lance only grinned back.  “I’m not.  You like it, don’t you, Shiro?”  His wrist moved, sudden and powerful, and Shiro groaned like it was ripped out of him.  “Hmm, see?”

Hunk rolled his eyes at the smug tone.  “Switch with me, will you?  I think it’s time to finally give him what he wants.”

That made Lance finally pause, and he pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the sheets.  Shiro actually whined at that, thrusting his ass back, and Lance gave it a smack.  “Patience, Shiro.  C’mon, you’re the one always lecturing about that.”

“He’s been pretty patient,” Hunk pointed out loyally, scooting over as Lance slid it in replace him.  For a moment, Shiro leaned after Hunk, eyes wide at the loss, but then he cuddled into Lance with a contented sigh.  “He’s been excellent for us, tonight.”

Shiro finally seemed to register their banter, and he visibly perked, glassy eyes locking onto Lance in obvious hope.  It was a surprisingly intense gaze, considering that he couldn’t seem to actually focus or close his mouth, just sheer determination to have met some kind of standard.

Which meant there was only one answer, and Lance knew it.

“He’s been great,” Lance replied, kissing Shiro’s forehead.  The reaction was immediate, and Shiro half collapsed into Lance’s shoulder.  “You did wonderfully for us, we’re so proud of you.”

There was no verbal response, but Shiro wrapped both his arms around Lance’s bare chest, and there might have been a faint tremble there.

Those tears had probably fallen.

Yeah, it was time.

Hunk sat back where Lance had been, then took Shiro’s hips in his hands.  “Okay, baby, you know the drill.  You just sit back and relax and enjoy, okay?  This is your reward, no helping.”

Picking his head up, Shiro gave a small nod and unwound himself from Lance’s chest.  He got his hands back under him and then pushed up, until he was sitting up in Hunk’s grip, leaned leaning back to rest on Hunk’s neck.

Hunk waited a moment, making sure Shiro was ready and still wanted to do this.  The pause made him whine and try to push down, which was an answer all on it’s own.

Then Hunk lined up and pulled Shiro down onto his cock in one go.

After having been well fucked by Lance, Shiro was plenty stretched for this.  But he still gasped as he dropped down, and his spine arched in open, greedy delight when he bottomed out.  Shiro gave one little grinding circle, clearly luxuriating in the feel of the stretch and satisfaction, then went still again.

Because he knew what happened next.

Hunk glanced over at Lance, who was propped against the headboard.  He shot Hunk and easy grin, eyes between Shiro’s legs where Hunk’s cock disappeared into Shiro’s hole.  Now with an audience, his sprawl became more dramatic, performative, snuggling in comfortably.  “Go ahead, let’s see a show.  I love it when you bounce Shiro on you like a toy.”

The words were less for Lance or Hunk and more for Shiro, whose breath caught and he let out a mutter that sounded awed.  Probably someone’s name.  Hunk pressed a kiss to his temple for the effort of it, then grinned at Lance.

Heaving Shiro up, Hunk raised him a couple of inches and then dropped him right back down, then again and again.

It was the most strenious part of the evening for Hunk, but also one of his favorites.  Shiro’s mouth hung open, letting out a constant stream of groans and begging sobs, with the occasional outright mewl as he was hit in the right spot.  And Hunk was pretty good at hitting those spots.

Not to mention there was something kind of hot about just taking what he wanted and knowing Shiro would go crazy for it.  Like a sex toy that got off on being used.

Hm, he’d save that wording for another time, when Shiro was a little more aware.  Maybe after training on another day, when Shiro was too tense and too stuck in his own head.  That’d be fun, to murmur that to him and watch his eyes blow out, then make him wait until the end of the day to deal with it.  Or, better, tease him into letting Lance and Hunk corner him in the showers.

Groaning at the mental picture, Hunk reached down and freed Shiro from the cock ring keeping him from ruining the fun too early.  Shiro outright yelled at that, eyes wide and wild, mouth hanging open, a trail of saliva running down his chin as his gaze lost focus again.

Probably he was holding back through sheer force of will, wanting Hunk to come first.

Well, that wouldn’t do.  So Hunk caught Lance’s eyes and nodded significantly.

Smirking, Lance crawled forward, smoothing his hands down Shiro’s scarred chest.  Or, rather, he kept his hands still while Hunk bounced him up and down.  He wanted until Hunk slammed Shiro down hard, then held him in place, then leaned forward.  One hand wrapped around Shiro’s cock, jerking him quickly, while his mouth found a nipple and bit.

Shiro’s orgasm started with a scream, but it caught and stuttered in his throat and ended as a sloppy, airy gasp.  

After so long, the orgasm was intense, and Shiro seized up around Hunk’s cock.  After watching Lance fuck Shiro through a dry orgasm and then getting to use Shiro’s hole, Hunk was thankfully close enough that it did it for him.

Which was good, because Shiro fell back limply, eyes closed and breathing deep, suddenly becoming dead weight.  Hunk grunted at the shift and fell back, groaning when his cock popped free of Shiro, letting his and Lance’s mixed come dribble free.

“Comfy?” Lance teased, already pulling out the wet wipes (or the Altean equal of them) and a bottle of water.

Groaning, Hunk shifted so Shiro was pressed against his side rather than just on top of him.  Just because Hunk could pick him up didn’t mean that weight on his lungs was comfy.  “Totally.  I can wash of you try and get water in him?”

“No way, you’re closer and you know how he is.  I’ll take cleaning.”  Lance shot him a playful smirk, then started to process of trying to get them at least relatively washed up.  

While did that, Hunk tapped the tip of Shiro’s nose.  “Hey there, you ready to get up?”

When Shiro opened his eyes, his gaze was hazy.  Still dropped, then.  Well, good.  Once, Shiro had gone almost directly from subspace to being awake, and fought off every attempt to soothe him after.  The next day he’d dropped hard and they’d had to explain it to Allura and Coran as a cold, just to avoid the awkward conversation.

“Water,” Hunk told him, a flat command.  Shiro eyed it distastefully, but sipped when Hunk pressed it to his lips.

Eventually he pulled back, hiding his face his Hunk’s shoulder until the bottle was taken away.  Hunk took a deep swig of his own, then passed it to Lance.  Blinking, Shiro finally seemed to actually meet his gaze properly.  “Good?”

Hunk smiled.  “Very good.  And we finished a little earlier than expected.  We should get a good night’s sleep out of you.”

“Mm.  Hope so.”  Shiro nodded contentedly.  “Lance?”

“Over here, buddy.”

Letting out a displeased noise, Shiro held out an arm to him.  It was his Galra one, but for once he didn’t hesitate or pull it back.

Lance grinned and practically tackled Shiro, giving him an enthusiastic peck.  “You did great,” he told him, with the same easy tone he used when Shiro showed them something cool in training.

Grinning back, Shiro pulled Lance in tightly, then rested against Hunk’s shoulder.  “Thanks.  You two are too good to me.”

“False,” Hunk replied flatly, if fondly.  “We are exactly an equivalent exchange.”

Smiling, Shiro nodded, the move easy and lose.  “Okay.  Sleep?”

Lance kissed him again, then pulled Shiro so he was lying flat out on the bed with him.  Hunk paused to pull the covers off the floor, where they’d been kept safe, and tucked it around them.  “Yeah, sleep.  We all earned it.”

Shiro let out a contented soft noise, and almost immediately his breathing started to even out.

Being fucked out of his head didn’t guarantee a good night’s sleep, but it made it a whole lot more likely.

But Hunk would do it anyway, just for the sheer pleasure of seeing Shiro this relaxed and easy.

And for the good sex.  That helped too.

When he caught Lance’s eye and saw his fond smile, he knew he agreed too.


	5. Shance, Make up sex

  
[niffty24](https://niffty24.tumblr.com/) asked:

SOOO, FOR PORN PROMPTS MAYBE SHANCE WHERE THEY HAVE A SERIOUS FIGHT THEN SERIOUS MAKE UP SEX? (MAYBE SOMEONE ACCUSED SHIRO OF BEING A WHORE (BACKGROUND SHOTOR) AND SHIRO REFUSED TO GET INTO A FIGHT OVER IT EVEN THOUGH LANCE WANTED TO STRAIGHT UP SHOOT THE BASTARD WHO SAID IT?)

-salutes- Background Shotor is VERY background, more implied in half-references.  Warning for implications of dubious consent (ie a Galra implying that Shiro was sold in _other_  ways to his Patrons, and a discussion of the possibility of it later)

* * *

This wasn’t the first time Lance had been captured by some Galra goon with more greed than sense, on accident or on purpose.  It wouldn’t be the last, either.

But normally they weren’t so goddamn chatty, either.  Lance wasn’t a fan of that, as it turned out.  He got talkative, he really did, but this was a level beyond.

Not to mention he really didn’t appreciate the topic of conversation.

“C’mon, spill.  I want all the behind the scenes details,” the Galra drawled, flipping a knife between his fingers.  He eyed Shiro, head tilted calmly and lips pulled up in a way that could only be described as smug.  Actually, no, Lance had another description, and it was punchable.  “The rumors I’ve heard, you’ve got no idea.  If you’ve had half as many guests as I’ve heard, you must still not be able to sit down.”

Shiro didn’t respond, expression flat as he stared past the Galra.  His hand twitched, the only sign that Pidge was still using it as a signal boost to get into the Galra’s consoles.  

This whole gambit was stupid.  Worse, Lance was pretty sure that Shiro and he were putting up with this just for information on the Holts.  He got that they needed to be rescued, he did.  But Lance wasn’t fond of letting Shiro waltz into stupid amounts of danger for possible scraps of data they could get elsewhere.

He was less fond of sitting here and watching his boyfriend take those kinds of words with nothing but flat, joyless smiles.

“Trade secrets,” Shiro replied flatly, gaze barely flickering.  He would have seemed utterly unaffected, if not for the tense set to his shoulders.  “Non-disclosure agreements, you understand.”

“Patron privacy, ey?” The Galra drawled back, like this was all a clever joke.  “You’d need it.  Rumor had it you used to entertain a few at a time, even.”

Shrio only gave another of those flat smiles.  His eyes were a million miles away.

Reaching down, the Galra grabbed his head and yanked him up.  “If I paid, would you treat me like a prince too?”

Lance surged forward, but Shiro’s eyes flickered toward him in a glare, and he froze automatically.  Yes, Shiro was his boyfriend, but he was also his commanding officer, and Lance was well trained to obey that look.

Even when the Galra laughed.  “Stay out of this.  Clearly the Champion here misses being the favorite whore of the arena.”

“He’s probably too expensive for you,” Lance snapped out, dripping with venom.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed.  “Lance,” he snapped, his meaning clear. Don’t draw attention to yourself.  Let me handle this.  Let me take this and draw this out.

The hell with all of that, except that Shiro was Lance’s commander, and he had to respect that if he was doing this, he had his reasons.  Shiro had a bigger picture than Lance did, and if he was abusing that knowledge to protect Lance, he was going to have some choice words for Shiro later.

“I think we can reach an arrangement on some samples,” the Galra replied, and his claws dug into Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro’s gasp nearly covered the short three beeps the arm made.

Done.

Finally.

Lance jolted forward again, but Shiro moved, shoving his shoulder in the way.  While the Galra was still taking a wary step back, Shiro turned so he was in front of Lance, protecting him with his greater bulk.  Then he snapped the restraints on his wrists as easy as activating his arm, and sprang forward.

The Galra didn’t even get a chance to use that knife he’d been playing with.

As soon as the fight was over, Shiro turned around to help Lance get out of his restraints, only to find he’d already wiggled free.

Glaring darkly, Lance met his gaze.  “I don’t need you to protect me or treat me like a kid.”

“I didn’t,” Shiro replied, immediately dismissive, like the concern was ridiculous.  “I could get free faster.  No sense for you to charge in without your arms.”

“No, I should just keep quiet and be in distress for you to live out your martyr complex, right?”

That made Shiro’s eyes narrow, just as dangerous as Lance’s venomous tone.

Their argument lasted the whole way to the castle.

Then there was stony silence.

It was Shiro that broke first.  It usually was.

When there was a hesitant knock on the door, Lance knew it was him.  Only Shiro ever gave that particular pattern, two strong raps and then a pause before another, before a final tap on the floor.  The audible version of him losing steam.

“Come in,” Lance called, arms crossed just in case.

But Shiro had lost all taste for the argument by now.  He usually did.  Shiro wasn’t made for long arguments.  Grudges tired him out, stressed him out.  It was why the quiet, dark hatred he had for figures like Haggar and Zarkon tended to damage him so much, Lance thought.

So rather than continue the fight, Shiro sat down on the edge of Lance’s bed and sighed.  “I’m sorry.  You’re right.  I do trust you to be capable, I just saw it as the safest path.”

“The safest path involved letting that asshole verbally abuse you that way?”

Shiro snorted. “Well, it’s not verbal abuse if he’s right.  I’m not sure.”

Scowling, Lance planted his foot on Shiro’s side and shoved him further along the bed.  “Wrong answer.”

“It’s the answer I have,” Shiro replied. “He wasn’t doing anything yet, just taunting.  I can take that.  And if he was needling me he wasn’t riling you and inciting you to do anything that’d get you smacked or either of us kicked.  He was entertained.”

The very word made Lance bristle.  He hated the implications of the ‘patrons’ the Galra had mentioned, that Shiro had been made a show in more ways that one.

But he was taking out that frustration on Shiro, too, who was here to apologize.  So Lance sighed and let out the worst of the irritation, forcing himself to admit he was mad, but not at the right person. Not about that, at least.  “It’s not your job to entertain anyone.  And if it’s between taking a couple of hits and watching you take that kind of shit, I take the hits.”

“I don’t,” Shiro shot back, finally looking over to meet Lance’s eyes.  “Never.  I can’t do it.”

“So you make me do it instead.”

Shiro froze like he’d been slapped.  Then he slumped, eyes closing.

There was silence, then Lance sighed.  “You’re frustrating.  You’re infuriating, actually.  But I love you, and I need you to stop doing this shit.”

For a moment, Shiro’s gaze seemed to waver, and Lance wasn’t going to dart back out of the room.  But instead he surged over and pressed his lips to Lance’s, quick and fleeting.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again, then.  Can you promise me that?”

Shiro met his eyes, his own wild.  “No.  I can promise I’ll try.”

Well, it was honest, so Lance kissed him again.  “That’s enough for today.  Stay?  I’d like to touch you, after all that, but I don’t know how close to the surface things are for you.”

Leaning forward, Shiro practically crowded Lance, like he wanted to curl up in his lap.  Like he was one of those big, fluffy dogs that swore they were lap dogs.  “I’m okay.  Honestly, it was nothing I hadn’t pieced together before.  I don’t remember specifics, but I remember the idea of patrons and meeting them.”  He shrugged one shoulder, unbothered.  At least seemingly.  “For now, I’d like it make it up to you.”

Lance would tell him that the apology was already accepted, but it wouldn’t do any good.  Shiro’s brain operated on such a specific set of balances, and if Shiro doesn’t meet one then he’ll be pushing and mentally scratching at himself until he’s ‘equal’.  It’s better just to let him work it out.

“Hands and knees,” he told Shiro.  “Arch that back for me. I want you pretty.”

Lance wanted to take the words back as soon as they were out, afraid they were spark something in him, too close to something a ‘Patron’ would demand.

Instead, Shiro just laughed and complied, propped up on his elbows to present himself.

“Don’t move,” Lance told him.  “And don’t you dare hold back any sounds.  If I had to listen to you take it before, I want to listen to you take it now.”

That made Shiro laugh, a breathy thing, but he nodded.  “Understood.”

Lance had a few ideas already, but they bled away seeing Shrio with his head bowed, shoulders relaxed, patiently waiting.  He’d planned to tease, to work out some of the frustration in him, to take in back in pleasure.

But instead he grabbed the lube from the storage compartment of the bed, then started to work his fingers in.

Lance took his damn time.  He made it slow and heady, dragging every inch of pleasure of out Shiro.  And there’s no manipulating, no bucking back and forcing the pace, nothing for Shiro to do except to accept what Lance wants.  It takes a solid half an hour just for Lance to get his dick in Shiro, and by that time he’s gasping and whining.

It’s a rush, Lance will admit that.  There’s a thrill to getting Shiro to beg, to break all that composure.

“That’s it, babe, so sweet around hot around me.  I’m so proud of you.”  Lance nuzzled against Shiro’s back, lips pulled up in sheer satisfaction.  “So good for me.”

Eventually, he gets Shiro on his back instead, wrapped around each other as Lance continues to draw it out.  He whispers endearments into Shiro’s skin, making him take them in every language he’s picked up sweet names in, and Shiro shakes in response, a fine tremor of his stomach muscles.

There’s no way in the universe for Lance to feel like anything but needed and trusted when Shiro’s strung out and whispering his name like a prayer.

When Lance finally comes, he tugs on Shiro’s cock until he hears his breath hitch and stop, a near total silence after over an hour of panting.  “Come for me, Shrio.”

He does.

And when Shiro drags Lance down to him after, like he’s his security blanket, nothing is really changed or resolved.  Shiro is still Shiro, Lance is still Lance.  They’ll no doubt have this fight again.

But for now, Lance is content.

And maybe next time, he’ll drag Shiro in for a still angry fuck, pounding him against a wall until they’re both to incoherent to remember what they were mad about. 

  If Lance couldn’t get him to stop, then he could at least look forward to the make up sex.


	6. Shallura, orgasm denial, prostate orgasm

PORN PROMPTS, YOU SAY? HOW ABOUT SHIRO, PERHAPS GAGGED, BEING JUST FUCKING SPEARED ON A DICK (OR DICK-LIKE APPENDAGE, ALLURA I'M LOOKING AT YOU) AND IT IS HITTING HIM RIGHT. IN. THE. PROSTATE. AND HE'S LOSING HIS MIND, HE NEEDS TO COME SO BAD, BUT THEY WON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM, AND HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT WHINE INTO THE GAG AND FEEL HIMSELF COME APART. *AHEM* SOMETHING LIKE THAT MAYBE?

(I’m going to assume you’ve already read Bite of my Heart, Nonny, but if not then boy do I have good news for you.)

* * *

This was not a problem Shiro had anticipated.

He groaned into his mouthful of what was essentially silk, biting down on the fabric and the strap tying the mouthful in place.  It was a playful soft of gag, and if Shiro the concentration or need, he could have untied.  Or, in a worse situation, he could use his hand to cut through it.

It hadn’t come to that.  Same way it hadn’t come to flashing the ‘v’ sign that would make Allura stop.

But maybe it should be there, because Shiro was losing his goddamned mind.

Shiro gripped the top of Allura’s headboard to brace himself.  If he let go at all, he was going to faceplant into her pillows from the sheer force of her thrusting.  The only thing keeping his shaking legs upright was Allura’s grip on his hips, fingers like steel as they dug into the his flesh.

Neither of them shifted like they were going to move anytime soon.

Which meant Shiro’s cock remained hard and swollen against his stomach, dripping and drooling steadily, just like the saliva escaping the wet fabric in his mouth.

Today, Allura had tried out something new, a kind of cock with a thick, blunt corkscrew pattern to it.  In the seven inches, it only wrapped around twice, but somehow it felt like it was spiraling each time it thrust into him, and endless spiral of pleasure, in and out and in and out and in, spinning constantly, only changing direction.  It was constant stimulation against his walls, especially against his prostate.  The only moments of relief Shiro got were the points where she drew out enough that only the thin tip was inside, before she’d shove in all the way again, two more slow spirals, press and then press, until his hole was straining around the thick base.

It was overwhelming, and only made worse by the speed through which she could fuck him with it.

Shiro had utterly lost control of himself a long time ago, letting out muffled babbles and pleas, begging for a touch, please, anything more.  He couldn’t come from just his prostate.  He couldn’t.

At least he was 95 percent sure of that.

Allura, apparently, wasn’t clear on that.  So she kept going, and going in and out and in and out.  Press and press and press and pause, then press…

Constant, heavy, shoving further into him as if Allura just fucked him deeper, he’d come apart like she’d been telling him to for nearly fifteen minutes now.

Shiro just couldn’t, and he should have foreseen this, should stop it, should inform her.

But it felt so good.

“Please,” Shiro sobbed, and he came out an incomprehensible murmur.  “Can’t let go, please touch me, I need you.”

Allura kissed the back of his neck, shushing him softly.  “My poor paladin, so tense today.  You don’t have to hold back for me.  I want you to let go.  You’ve been so good, you can accept it.”

And, worse, Shiro knew exactly why she said those words.  More than once, Shiro had held off, feeling like he hadn’t earned his reward yet, like she needed another orgasm or more kisses or he should obey her more before he could accept what she offered. Allura always soothed him like this, reassuring him that it was enough, that he’d done what he needed to, it was time to come down now.

The words usually made him tear up from an internal struggle of want and hesitance.

Shiro was already crying, now.  His face was red, his chin drenched, his cheeks wet, his hair stuck to his face.  He was a total mess, utterly wrecked.

But he couldn’t come.

He should tell her, but every time he thought he’d let go to flash the symbol or free his mouth, Allura would press in again, hitting his prostate with that pattern of yes yes yes, and he’d lose the desire to.  Just until the pause.

But the pause was never long enough to get himself together, and Allura would fuck back in, and the cycle would renew again.

“Shiro, please, it’s alright.”  Allura kissed his back, a note of worry to her voice.  “What do you need?”

More.  He needed more.  A whine escaped him, the most coherent thing Shiro could manage, and Allura moved her grip.

For a moment, Shiro’s heart stuttered, thinking this is it and finally and please.

But instead her hands found his shoulders as Allura tried to fuck him harder still, letting out tiny grunts of exertion as she gave.

Shiro’s vision exploded in stars.

Finally, his grip slipped, and he tumbled into the pillows, his messy face wetting the fabric nearly instantly.  Allura instantly shifted again, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold his ass up, and she licked along the line of his spine and neck, a gesture he knew more from cuddling after than from sex itself.  “Shiro?  Shiro, what’s wrong?”

In response, Shiro used a newly free hand to wrap loosely around his cock, already shaking.

“Oh,” Allura breathed.  “You- oh Shiro.”  Her hand joined his on his cock, and she stroked as she gave a last thrust.

The spots in Shiro’s vision danced and grew until they and the slick, wet feeling inside were all he knew.

“Do not do that again,” Allura murmured later, once they were both cleaned off and she had made sure they hadn’t torn anything in him.  “If you need something I want you to tell me.”

Shiro cracked a smile.  “I was enjoying it as it was,” he replied.  “Sorry.”  He tried to shift to face her, then groaned and gave up, keeping still as possible.

“Do you require a heating pack for your muscles?”

There was a hint of peevishness to the question that made Shiro want to wave Allura off just to prove her wrong.  But he couldn’t afford to be unable to move in the morning, so he nodded.  “Please.”

Allura let out a huff, but retrieved a long one, wrapping it around his stomach and lower back and activating it.  Then she curled around his back, petting his chest.  “You are too stubborn, my paladin.”

“Probably,” Shiro agreed, yawning.  “But you love me anyway.”

It was a joke, but she kissed the back of his neck softly and nodded.  “I do.”

When Shiro drifted off, he was smiling.


	7. Uliro, size kink

YO I HEARD YOU WERE LOOKING FOR PORN PROMPTS, SO HERE I AM. WITH PROMPTS. MAYBE SOME SHIRO/ULAZ WITH SOME NICE SIZE KINK? LIKE, I FEEL LIKE SHIRO'S SO USED TO BEING THE BIG DUDE. JOKE'S ON YOU, SHIRO. HERE COMES THE BIGGER DUDE. (ALSO I DIDN'T SHIP THIS UNTIL YOU STARTED POSTING IT, SO I TOTALLY BLAME YOU FOR THIS.)

(GOOD.  SUFFER WITH ME.  Prettiest Human X Prettiest Galra)

* * *

Shiro had always had a thing for being overpowered.  It was fun, in a way he had difficulty explaining, the few times he’d been called upon to.  He could let loose a little more, be sure he couldn’t hurt the other person because they could always pin him back down after.  And it meant there could be a little roughhousing and goofing off, and that was usually a good time.

Things changed a little, after the Galra, but that wasn’t one of them.  If anything, his desire for it increased.  Shiro was dangerous in a way he’d only had a vague idea for before, and being able to handle him was such a load off his mind that he suddenly felt he could breathe.

Shiro hadn’t expected to find that where he had.  But then again, what about his life was expected, anymore?  He was a pilot for an alien robot lion in a magic castle on the other side of the universe.  Strange was relative.

Even so, if someone had given Shiro a line-up of the aliens he’d be meeting over his journey and told to figure out which one he’d been drooling over… well, Shiro probably would have picked out Allura.  Because she was Allura.  And that wasn’t to say Shiro didn’t find her attractive, because it was Allura.

But someone had outclassed her anyway.

The someone with huge, thick hands on his thighs, pushing them open as easily into a split.  The someone bent over him, tongue tracing over Shiro’s chest, bent nearly double as he rutted against Shiro’s ass.

The one who’s cock was thicker and longer than any toy Shiro had taken back on Earth, and left every partner he’d had far behind.

“You are thinking,” Ulaz accused, eyes darting up to Shiro’s.  His ears twitched and tilted back, playing at aggressive.  “I can hear you.”

“I’m thinking about you,” Shiro replied.  “Does that count?”

Ulaz nodded.  “Yes.  You are too coherent.   I will have to try harder.”

Automatically, Shiro shivered and closed his eyes.  Ulaz let out a pleased rumble of a noise and leaned up further, kissing Shiro’s slack mouth.  The moved pulled his pelvis up so their cocks were rubbing together.

Shiro had never been called small, in any respect of the word.  Gangling, once, when he’d shot up without the muscle to back it.  But at a few inches over 6 feet and broad-shouldered, Shiro normally had to downplay his size rather than the opposite.

Ulaz made him feel small, in several respects.

Shiro really liked it.

Hands shifting to Shiro’s hips, Ulaz yanked him up like Shiro weighed nothing, grinding him against Ulaz’ cock to control the pace and pressure.

Shiro adored that.  And Ulaz damn well knew it.

Whining, he grabbed the back of Ulaz’ head to pull him into the deeper kiss, and rested his other hand on his shoulder for support.  “Want you to fuck me.”

Ulaz let out a groan, shivering under Shiro’s hands.

There was a rush to power to that, than Ulaz could be the physical one, could use his strength to push Shiro around, but a few words still made him helplessly aroused.

“Of course you do,” Ulaz replied fondly, nipping Shiro’s bottom lip.  It was a gentle move, but even so barely avoided breaking skin.  “You always do.  Are you prepared?”

“God, yes,” Shiro replied, eyes closed.  “I had the plug in all evening.  Took at out during my shower.”

Ulaz stilled, and when Shiro opened his eyes back up, his gaze was wild.  “The whole time?  During the movies time?”

Smirking, Shiro inclined his head.

Letting out a low utterance of Galra that the castle didn’t translate (curses, then), Ulaz ran the flat of his hand over Shiro’s ass, the meat of his palm scraping his ass.  His claws made prep difficult, which was why Shiro had gone ahead and did it before.

That and Ulaz’ expression.

“You are properly lubricated?” Ulaz prodded.

“Practically dripping.”

Allura had not been pleased when Shiro had asked about resources on other species in the castle database.  She operated very much on a ‘no details, ever’ policy, when it came to his relationship with Ulaz.

Which was fine.  Shiro liked not having to share this.  But he also liked knowing what poked at Ulaz’ hindbrain, and imitating a few key aspects of a Galra rutt or heat normally helped a lot.

Case in point, how Ulaz slammed him back on the bed and spread his legs, then lined himself up.  Even the thick head of his cock was stretching as it pressed against Shiro’s hole.  He couldn’t move a muscle under Ulaz’ casual hold, pinning him down with Shiro’s own weight.

Then Ulaz paused.

Shiro knew exactly what he was waiting for.

“Pleased,” he groaned, breathy and whined.  He threw his head back, exposing his neck, and felt his lips curl up with sly mischief.  “Want it, want you to stretch me open, please, it’s going to feel so good.  I need you.”

Ulaz obliged, pressing in with the slow, unending press he knew Shiro prefered.

As his hole was stretched enough to burn, as Shiro’s stomach flipped and twisted with the almost too much, as the thick head pressed against Shiro’s prostate, as his whole chest tightened with the satisfaction of taking something so near his limits, as Shiro’s vision filled with bright spots of light, he smiled.

Shiro had gotten exactly what he wanted.

And so had Ulaz: He wasn’t thinking at all, anymore.


	8. Lance/Allura/Shiro, Threesomes, Mild humiliation kink, oral, mild D/s

Anonymous asked:

LEWD ANON HERE. OK. SO. HERE ME OUT. I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT THAT IN A MODERN AU SHIRO BET ALLURA THAT HE COULD GET HER OFF IN 2 MINUTES & HE FAILED SO HIS PUNISHMENT WAS, AND I WISH I WAS JOKING, HE HAD TO ATTEND THEIR DANCE CLASS WEARING TINY RED SHORTS THAT SAY 'GET SOME.' LANCE WHO IS ALSO IN THE CLASS IS BASICALLY DROOLING OVER SHIRO THE WHOLE TIME AND SHIRO & ALLURA THINK IT'S CUTE SO SHIRO INVITES HIM OVER AND SEX ENSUES. I THINK BLOWJOBS HAPPENED BUT IDK WHAT ELSE

(Lewd Anon, you are the highlight of my day)

 

 

Lance had never wished he’d stayed in the back for Allura’s dance classes before.  

Normally he liked to be up close and center, where he could see her best, not only just for the view but to do his best copying her movements.  Plus, it meant if he had questions, Allura was right on hand to answer.  And if Lance had a few more questions than was necessary just to get Allura to demonstrate some moves, it never got out of hand and it was his own private problem.

Or, it had been private, until his hot as hell instructor brought her hot as hell boyfriend, smirking like a demon in spandex.

Said boyfriend had been wearing a hoodie and sweatpants when he arrived, along with a pretty heavy blush.  The reason why was when Allura needled him into taking those off, citing something about a bet and not backing out now.

Under, Shiro the Boyfriend was only wearing a pair of tiny red booty shorts.  In bedazzled letters, it read ‘get some’.

Immediately, he covered his face in his hands, which was a shame.  That dark hair and pink scar looked good when the rest of his skin was bright red.  However, it didn’t hide any of that gorgeous, muscled chess.  Or the ass.

“Aww, poor Shiro,” Allura cooed to him, all edged sarcasm.  “Don’t make bets you can’t keep, baby.”  Then she gave his ass a satisfied smack.

Shiro squeaked.

Lance’s stomach twisted from awed, slightly terrified arousal.

Pulling away, Allura caught Lance’s stare, and her head tilted in consideration.

Then she smirked and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

Lance looked away first, his own face burning.

Then, the class itself was a nightmare.  Not only was Allura gorgeous as ever as she demonstrated, but she kept dragging Shiro into showing it as well.  Most of the others in the class were ladies, often in their 40s (Lance assumed that was the target audience for the ‘Dance Your Way to Fitness 7 PM class), and there were getting into it, more like this was a strip show than a dance class.

Lance didn’t need the association, honestly.  The way Allura looked, pressed against Shiro’s back, hands on his hips as she directed his movements was plenty to make him wish he was wearing something thicker under his sweatpants.

Or maybe that he’d worn something more attractive than his checkered blue, former pajama plants.

Dammit.

So Lance maybe kept pulling his shirt down over his crotch, especially when Allura had Shiro turn around so they could see the move from the back - an angle no one needed to learn from, but was quite popular from the hoots behind him.  In the mirror, Shiro’s expression finally settled into dry acceptance, and he rolled his eyes and gave an extra buck of his hips, until someone in the very back offered to go get singles.

Did that mean Shiro was going to give lap dances and- oh god oh god bad thought very bad thought time to stop now.

In the mirror, Shiro caught his eyes.  Lance could see his own wild expression and deep blush, and the fact that his pants honestly weren’t doing much to hide anything.

Shiro’s gaze was far too calm and knowing for a moment, and then he looked away first, breaking the moment, and Lance tried to remember how to breath.

***

“Lance,” Allura called, her accent catching over the ‘a’, in a way that made his heart catch too.  “Will you stay an extra moment?”

Oh boy.  Hopefully this wasn’t going to be some kind of warning talk.  Really, Lance hadn’t meant to come out of this with a painfully clear boner, and his plan had been to go actually use the gross showers in the gym to cool off before heading out.

Or, okay, maybe he was going to jerk off quickly in the bathroom.  It’d be more pleasant.  Lance wasn’t sure yet, but he’d figure it out on the way.

“Of course, Allura,” he called, all chipperness he couldn’t back up.  He held his bag in a way that was hopefully casual as it blocked his crotch from view.  “Can I help you with something?”

“Actually,” she replied, drawing out the word.  “You can.”

Oh.  That wasn’t the reaction Lance had expected.

Allura cast a quick look at Shiro, who smiled back easily, as if just a few minutes ago he hadn’t been demonstrating some impressive flexibility., and an hour before that he’d been blushing so hotly you could cook dinner on his face.  “You see, my Shiro here went above and beyond the terms of our bet, today.  I didn’t anticipate the reaction he got, but he’s been a very good sport about it.”

“It was fine,” Shiro interjected calmly, shrugging.  “Very entertaining, actually.  Maybe I should try out for a Magic Mike sequel.”

Allura eyed him, clearly distracted by the thought.  “We’ll have to practice your routine.”  But then she cleared her throat and focused again.  “Now, I don’t like Shiro to go beyond expectations without a suitable reward.  And today that means having a little extra something in the bedroom.”

Okay, Lance was going to fall over and pass out, because there was no blood left in his brain.  “Um, this is all nice, but I’m not sure what you’re asking me, here.”  There was no way.  There was no way Lance was getting asked out by his personal bisexual fantasies.

Reaching up, Allura cupped a hand over the back of Shiro’s neck.  He reacted, leaning into it so instantly it had to be trained, rather than a natural movement.  “We’d like for you to be that extra.”

Lance had never agreed to anything faster in his life.  He’d also never been closer to popping one in his pants before.

***

Less than an hour later, Lance was watching with feverish intent as Shiro ate out Allura like he was starving.  He gripped the slim hips harder, fucking into Shiro with all his strength.  It jerked him against Allura, getting his face messy and wet, and made him moan into her like he was losing his damn mind.

Glancing across at him, Allura beamed.  “I think we’ll keep you.  If you’d like that.”

Lance shuddered and bucked as the implications of the thought ran through him.  With a final buck, he came into the condom as he whined against Shiro’s back.

“I think that means yes,” Shiro murmured, his voices surprisingly together for how loud and incoherent he’d been only a moment ago.

Allura shushed him and squeezed her thighs around his ears.  He groaned anew, that same wild noise as before, and dove back in.  “We’d like for it to be yes,” Allura continued, her voice slightly strangled.  The noise of Shiro lapping grew louder as he got more enthusiastic.

“Yes, please,” Lance managed, his hips still working in Shiro as he came down off his orgasm.

Allura’s hands carded through Lance’s hair, and her smile was pure satisfaction.  “Good boy.”

Lance shuddered, and Shiro let out a choked whine.

Yeah, this was going to work out very well indeed.


	9. Shklance, Bondage, spreader bar

Anonymous asked:

UH YEAH I HATE SHALLADIN SPECIFICALLY SHKLANCE ALSO REALLY HATE BONDAGE I WOULD HATE IT IF YOU HAD BONDAGE. ... YEAH TOTALLY COMPLAINING ... YEAH IS THIS COMPLAINY ENOUGH?

Golly damn jeez louise how dare you come into my ask box with such negativity.  I hope you hate every minute of this porn you awful rude meanie.

 

Shiro’s eyes closed, and his brow furrowed as he tried to deal sense of strangeness this latest adventure was causing.

Cuffs, he could handle.  Not only would his safeword stop his lovers in an instant, but it would also activate the vocal key to them, and the cuffs would fall away.  Shiro didn’t feel particularly bothered about those, because he was safe.  If he ever felt unsafe, he could change that.

But this wasn’t like anything Shiro had ever experienced before, Galra or no.  

As a moan ripped it’s way out of him, Shiro had to admit he didn’t mind.

“Spreader bar,” Lance murmured to himself, his hand running down the line of Shiro’s back.  “Good idea, right?”

Keith groaned.  “For the third time, Lance, yes.  It’s a good idea.”  His hands - and Shiro could tell them apart because Keith ran hot - cupped Shiro’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Gasping, Shiro tried to close his legs in automatic reaction.

His knees snapped together, but not enough to touch.  The bar kept his ankles from moving enough for that.

It made him moan again.

“Lance?” Keith called, his fingers pulling away as the cap of a lube bottle popped open.

Letting out a laugh, Lance slid his way in front of Shiro, leaning against the wall with his fly open.  “We have a little challenge for you,” he explained, grin widening as Shiro’s eyes snapped to his, bright with challenge.  “See, Keith here thinks you love getting that greedy ass fingered so much that you couldn’t last longer than you could blow me.  I, on the other hand, love and believe in you, so I think you can make me come before you lose it.  Wanna play?”

“What if I lose?” Shiro asked, and the sound of his own voice started him.  It was rough and low, like after a coughing fit.

Lance hummed.  “Weeeell, I think if you last, that’d be a very good time to fuck you nice and deep until you’re satisfied, wouldn’t it?  But if not, well, we do have those vibrators to test out, and it would be a shame to have to keep fingering you and teasing you and fucking your mouth without you being able to come until we’re satisfied.”

Tilting his head, gaze bright, Shiro grinned.

Ten minutes later, while Keith was rubbing just shy of his prostate, Shiro wanted until Lance was making the shivering, gasping sounds that signaled his orgasm.  

Then he pulled off and met Lance’s gaze, grinning like a fiend until he came.

And if he didn’t come again for a couple of hours, it was very worth it.

The spreader bar and cuffs came in very handy for that.


	10. Shatt Shower Sex

Anonymous asked:

SHATT NSFW IDEA: SHOWER SEX! MATT WANTS TO TRY IT BECAUSE IN TV SHOWS AND MOVIES IT'S ALL ~ROMANTIC~, BUT WHEN HIM AND SHIRO ACTUALLY ATTEMPT IT, IT'S AN UTTER DISASTER. THERE'S NO ROOM TO MOVE, ONE OF THEM GETS WATER UP THEIR NOSE, AND THE ENTIRE BATHROOM IS DRENCHED. IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END, THOUGH. B)

Shiro stared dubious at the small shower, then glanced over his shoulder.

Matt beamed back, unbothered.

“We have a bed.  Two, even.”  Shiro frowned at the little space again, because it could be cramped when it was just him in there.  He was broader than he sometimes expected, even now, and more than once he’d jammed his shoulder into a wall because he’d thought he’d need less space.

While they could have gone searching around for a nicer, larger shower, because Shiro had little doubt they existed in the castle, it would probably be a lot of effort.  On a typical day, he wasn’t opposed to that, but not five minutes ago he’d been pressed against a wall, Matt murmuring dirty suggestions in his ear.

In short, Shiro was way too hard to wait that long.

Matt shrugged, pushing gently at Shiro’s back.  He stepped in, and Matt squeezed in after him.  For a moment he frowned, brow furrowing, but then it morphed back into a grin.  “How much space do we need, really?  We fuck on that tiny cot of yours all the time.  Really, why is all the Paladin stuff so small, anyway?  Shouldn’t you get nice showers and beds?  Five elite fighters using the most powerful weapon in the universe, and you can’t sprint for a Queen sized bed?  Really, now.”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro turned on the water.  He ducked down, so the initial spray shot over his head and hit Matt instead, who sputtered grumpily.  “Maybe it’s to keep us humble.”

“Maybe it’s to keep you so frustrated you take out your aggressions on your opponents.”

Shiro snorted.  “Let’s not test that one.”  He turned to face Matt, lips pulling up.  His hair was only wet on the top layer, since he’d dodged out of the way for the rest, so it still poofed under the darker, straighter strands.

“Laugh it up,” Matt shot back. He reached forward, and Shiro leaned back away from him automatically, expected to get yanked into the spray.  Instead, Matt took hold of the shower head and shoved it straight down, so it poured onto Shiro.

Gasping, Shiro shook his head like a dog, knowing full well he was spraying Matt as well.  If he’d had any doubts, Matt’s shout dispelled them.  Then he peeked through his bangs, grinning at his boyfriend.  “Why was it you wanted to try this again?”

“It was supposed to be all sexy and romantic,” Matt muttered, reluctantly putting the shower head back to rights.  “This is the part where the soft, smooth jazz is supposed to start playing, and there’d be some very artistic panning down wet legs while the steam obscured the shot.”

Shiro blinked, then frowned.  “You know, sometimes you make it hard to tell when you’re disassociating and when you’re being ridiculous.”

Shrugging, Matt pressed even closer.  Now that they were both wet, their chests slid together, and alright, that was interesting.  “I am an enigma,” Matt finally replied, lips curled up.  “But in this case it’s joking.  But I am hoping we get nice and wet and steamy.”

“The way you say that sounds really gross.”

Matt kissed him, and Shiro shut up.

Closing his eyes, Shiro tried to brace himself against the wall, aware that his footing was getting slick.  But his position shoved him into the controls, and he arched back away from it.  Matt moaned and rocked back, clearly thinking it was purposeful, but his action jolted Shiro’s spine right back onto it.

“Ow.  One second.”  Pulling away, Shiro turned them sideways so he was leaning against one of the other two walls instead.  This one was thankfully free of protruding metal, and Shiro relaxed against it gratefully.

Matt glanced back where Shiro had been, frowning.  “Oh, sorry about that.”  He sucked on Shiro’s bottom lip.  “Want me to kiss it better?”

“I can think of better uses for your mouth.”

Beaming, Matt nodded.  “I know, I love hearing me talk too.”  When Shiro only snorted, he burst into laughter.  “Alright, alright.  Want me to blow you?  I’d say we should go for something more fun, but I left the lube in my pants and I’m not sure how well it holds up to getting wet anyway.”

Shiro’s nose crinkled.  “Yeah, probably best to test that first.  We can do experiments.  And then repeat them for empirical data.”

“Oh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”  Matt pressed a last kiss to Shiro’s lips, then slipped to his knees.  Then he winced.  “Ow.  Should have done that slower.  I’m used to the bed.”

Pushing Matt’s wet hair out of his eyes, Shiro frowned.  “You okay?”

“I may never walk again, but I can still do this.”  He nuzzled against Shiro’s cock, pressing warm kisses to the base.  “So I’m doing okay.”

Ridiculous.  Shiro rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to hide his smile.  Instead he closed his eyes as Matt took him in his mouth.

The heat of him put the water to shame, and Shiro’s fingers gripped at Matt’s shoulders for balance.  The slippery floor wasn’t doing a great job of giving him traction, but Shiro wasn’t about to complain about that as Matt started to suck, his brown eyes bright and mischievous as he started to bob.

And then Shiro realized why, because one of Matt’s hands reached up to goose his ass.

Shiro jolted, and the movement made his feet slip out from under him.  With his back to the wall, he didn’t crash down immediately, and he had time to kick the opposite wall, bracing on it to hold himself up.

Pulling off, Matt glanced back, then waggled his brow.  “Impressive.  Could you do that while I was fingering you?”

“Matt!” Shiro gasped.  “Stop stopping.”

Laughing, Matt went back to it, never giving Shiro a pause to put his foot back down.

This time, when Matt’s hand crept back up, fingers brushing teasingly against Shiro’s hole, it was the stimulation that sent him over the edge rather than falling over.

Matt pulled back, wiping his mouth free of any dribbles, then kissed Shiro’s hip.  “Mmm, kinda wanna just grind on you now.  You look so good when you’re wet, you know.  Shiny.”

“I can’t tell if that’s literal or a Firefly reference,” Shiro muttered, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

“Both.”

Shiro reached down, offering Matt a hand back up.  He groaned dramatically as he straightened his knees back out, then leaned up to kiss Shiro properly again.

There was something really hot about Matt tasting like his come.  It was very hindbrain, and Shiro lapped into his mouth eagerly.  “Alright,” he finally muttered, pulling back.  “Grind now?  I’m fine with it, but logistics.”

“Will you be okay with your face to the wall?” Matt asked, expression going serious.  “I know you don’t mind your stomach on a bed, but it’s a little different in here.”

That was a fair question.  It was hard to confuse having Matt straddle his ass on a bed with a prison cell, but this was certainly edging closer.  But the idea didn’t send any warning prickle through Shiro, and the idea itself didn’t bother him any, so he nodded. “Sounds fine.”

Turning around, Shiro braced his forearms on the wall, using that to keep his balance without having his face smacked into it.  Matt’s hands immediately started to run up and down Shiro’s back, tracing scar and muscles alike.  

“Wanna know why I like this?” Matt asked, all warm mischief.

Shiro’s brows rose, despite the fact that Matt couldn’t see them.  “Because you like my ass?”

Pausing, Matt hummed.  “Well, yes, you do have a glorious ass.”  He gave it a pat to demonstrate, and Shiro could just feel his smirk when Shiro jumped.  “But mostly for this.”

He leaned forward and bit the back of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro jolted back against him automatically, groaning.

“That’s why,” Matt told him, voice smug.

Rolling his eyes, Shiro bucked back again.  “Then enjoy it.”

Matt didn’t respond with words, instead rocking forward to meet Shrio.  His cock slid between Shiro’s asschecks, aided by the constant hot water.  The stimulation against Shiro’s hole wasn’t enough to get him hard again, but it was certainly reminding of times he’d been eager and begging, trying to get Matt to fuck him again.

He suspected that was part of the point.

Then Matt bit down again, and Shiro totally forgot about points and plans or anything except pure, animal grinding.

Eventually, Matt’s pace started to stutter, and his hands gripped hard at Shiro’s hips, yanking him back onto his cock.  Shiro’s fingers dug at the tile, thankfully without doing any damage, and the arched with the movement rather than risk slipping again.  A moan dragged its way out of him at the rough treatment (that was one was definitely teasing him on purpose), and Shiro ground onto Matt’s cock.

With a groan against the sensitive, reddened mark on Shiro’s neck, Matt came.

The water at least made this part easy, washing them both off quickling.  Matt tugged at Shiro’s shoulder until he turned, and then he kissed him again, this time slower and sweet.  “Thank you,” Matt murmured.  “For indulging me.”

“It indulged both of us,” Shiro replied fondly.  “But if you really want to thank me, wash my hair?”

“Sunshine, I was gunna do that anyway.”


	11. Keith/Shiro/Hunk Sensory Overload

Anonymous asked:

*INSERT GENERIC COMPLAINT ABOUT SHALLADIN* *TOTALLY DOES NOT WAIT FOR PORN* ( SENSORY OVERLOAD? ;) ;) ;) )

*insert generic complaint about complaining*

I hope you hate this you very rude meanieface.

Shiro wasn’t sure how he was still standing.

Well, okay, he was.  It was because Shiro wasn’t holding any of his own weight.  Instead, Hunk was taking most of it, holding onto his hips in a near bruising hold, keeping Shiro exactly in place no matter what.

Which was impressive, give the strength with which Keith was fucking Shiro.

Fingers scrambling at Hunk’s shoulders, Shiro gasped and thrashed his head as Hunk went back to contentedly sucking on the head of his cock, smooth and wet and utterly unhurried.

They had him utterly pinned between them to consume at their pleasure, to take him apart at their own pace and whims.

It just made sense that those paces were wildly different between them.

Keith growled, hands coming up to scrape his nails down Shiro’s chest, making him jolt and gasp.  “You’re thinking,” he pronounced, a warning tone, and Shiro let out a whine in response.

“Is he?” Hunk asked, all studied innocence.  He glanced up, watching the way Keith’s hands switched to pulling and rolling Shiro’s nipples, clearly enjoying himself.  “Well, we can’t have that.  How’s this?”

And then he took Shiro all the way down in one swallow.

Crying out as he was deepthroated and pounded on his prostate, Shiro jerked and bucked, trying anything to get enough to come.

But it didn’t matter, because the ring around his cock, which Hunk was currently lapping at playfully, kept that from happening.

Finally, Shiro gave, going still and limp between them, trusting them to hold him completely.

“That’s it,” Keith murmured fondly, detaching one hand to grab hold of Shiro’s hair.  He gave it a yank, and Shiro rolled loosely with the move, his eyes fluttering from pleasure.  “Perfect.”

Yeah, it was.  And it would be even more perfect later, when they switched it up, Shiro sliding his well used hole onto Hunk’s cock and licking Keith open until he came again.

They’d take care of him now, like he cared for them in the field.

All told, Shiro thought they had the better version, but he certainly benefited. 


	12. Uliro - Riding, teasing, size kink, ass play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the earlier Uliro chapter

It was amazing how calming this was.

Shiro splayed his fingers over Ulaz’ stomach, running his hand over the skin.  It was a little cooler than his own and had a different texture, not unlike thick fabric.  But Shiro could still easily feel the muscles working underneath, even with the metal hand.  They shifted slightly with each breath and each time Ulaz moved.

Fascinated, Shiro ran his hand up Ulaz’ chest, using just the tips of his pointer and middle finger.  He could feel Ulaz shudder under him, both from that contact and where Shiro was cuddled against his side.  It felt like how he had always imagined a horse shaking off flies would feel like.

The hand in his hair slipped away, and Ulaz lid it under Shiro’s chin instead, nudging him up to meet his eyes.  “Has it been enough minutes, yet?” Ulaz asked, ears perking curiously.

(Read More Below)

Shiro had considered messing with him on the subject of minutes, but in the end he’d explained it was metaphorical.  He didn’t want to screw something up on a mission because the team was being literal and Ulaz didn’t understand.

“I think so,” Shiro replied, smiling up at him.  “If it’s been enough time for you.”

Titling his head, Ulaz eyed him.  “I am ready whenever you want me.”

Something about the tone made Shiro pause.  “Do you not have a refractory period?”

“A what?”

Shiro sat up, then climbed up to straddle Ulaz’ waist.  He braced one hand on Ulaz’ chest, and reached over to grab the lube where it had been abandoned.  “A period between releases.  The human body needs recovery time between to rebuild resources.  It can be worked around, but I’d rather just take a little while to catch my breath.”

Well, that was a lie, but it was barely one.  Shiro had always enjoyed being fucked through into another orgasm.  But Ulaz was a little different from the people he’d found for a fun evening.  He didn’t need to fit as much as possible in at once, for one.  And for another, he actually liked spending time just laying with Ulaz.

Which was very boyfriend-like.

It was still an odd thought.

“I see,” Ulaz said, and it was the slow tone that meant he understood the words but didn’t understand the why.  “Which is why you needed the minutes?”

“Yes, to physically prepare for another round.”  Shiro uncapped the lube and rocked back, letting Ulaz’ cock run against the meat of his ass.  He’d softened somewhat during the time between, which for Ulaz meant that the panels shrunk and folded in on themselves, the whole thing shrinking down.  But at the touch it started to stand back up, the ridges pulling apart.

Apparently he really had been ready to go.

Interesting thought for later.  Yes, Shiro liked the chance to cuddle, but there was nothing wrong with taking advantage once or twice anyway.

Slicking his fingers, Shiro pressed them back inside, groaning happily at the feeling.

“I thought you were already prepared,” Ulaz commented, pushing himself up on his elbows.  “Was that not enough, before?”

“Just need to reapply,” Shiro replied.  “I’m stretched, but the lube doesn’t last forever.  And you licked a lot of it out.”  He rocked his hips at the memory, groaning in the back of his throat.  “It’ll only take a moment.”

Ulaz ran the tips of his pointed fingers up Shiro’s bare chest, the pressure so light it was nearly ticklish.  “Take your time,” he told Shiro.  “You are small compared to me.  I do not wish to harm you.”

Rocking back against Ulaz’ cock, Shiro licked his lips.  “You are big.  But I like it.  It’s going to feel very good.”

Meeting his eyes, Ulaz straightened slightly.  It took Shiro a moment to realize Ulaz was actually preening at the praise, and he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent smiling at him.

It was unfair that the seven foot, giant purple alien could be so damn cute.

Once he was slick again, Shiro reached back and rubbed Ulaz’ cock.  Under his touch, it rapidly reached full hardness, and Shiro made sure each of the ridges were properly slick.  Catching there would be much less fun.

“Ready?” Shiro asked.

Ulaz let out that bass-purr again.  “Please.”

With a grin, Shiro went up on the balls of his feet, because he couldn’t get quite high enough with just his knees.  Lining himself up, Shiro met Ulaz’ eyes, then started to sit down.

The head flared thickly from the beginning, making the first ridge a challenge.  Shiro couldn’t just let gravity push him down, instead working his hips in tiny circles as he stretched himself open that extra little bit.  Finally, the muscles gave and Ulaz slid inside, hole parting along the edge of the ridge and then clenching back down tightly on the other side like a very slight plug.

It felt amazing.  

Ulaz let out a breathless groan under him, nearly a wheeze, and that felt even better.

Rather than keep settling right away, Shiro gazed down at Ulaz, licking his lips in consideration.  The ridges had seemed to be the most sensitive place, so maybe he could tease, at least a little.

Shiro had never considered himself a teasing sort of guy.  He’d always been about getting to point as politely and eagerly as he and his partner could.

But this wasn’t just about the end result.  It was also about getting that look of confused, stunned awe on Ulaz’ face.  It was about soaking in Ulaz’ pleasure, even if that meant drawing it out now.

So Shiro pushed himself back up that inch again, until the ridge came from with a wet pop.

Alright, he’d definitely used enough lube.

“Shiro?” Ulaz asked, his hands tightening on his hips.  “Are you alright?”

Shiro grinned back down.  “Oh, yes.  Very alright.”  With that, he started to move up and down, riding that one little inch until Ulaz slid into him smoothly then came back out of Shiro’s hole.  As he stretched further, Shiro clenched around Ulaz’ rock, always keeping up that tight pleasure.

Letting out a guttural sounding word, Ulaz’ fingers dug into Shiro’s hips, the points of his claws threatening to tear the skin.  “You- what are you…?”  He panted, head thrown back and mouth open side, showing those sharp teeth and the flat, long tongue.  
  
Even just getting a good look at it made Shiro shiver from the memory.  Digging his own fingers into Ulaz’ chest, Shiro pressed down passed the first ridge, then over the second.

Then he started to work himself up and down that one too.

“Shiro!” Ulaz’s breath caught, his ears twitching and shifting constantly.  “You- oh, please-” a word that didn’t translate, either an invocation or a curse “-yes, go, keep going.”

Shiro rocked back up, then down, then up.

He repeated that for each and every ridge, until the entire length of Ulaz was buried inside him.  Shiro felt gaping and stretched, loose and dirty around Ulaz’ impressive cock.  He felt powerful, able to reduce this huge, amazing being into a stuttering wreck.  He felt pleasured and pampered, looked at with awe by his partner.

Shiro felt loved and gorgeous.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Ulaz’ and smiled.  “That was fun,” he told him, nearly managing innocent.  “How do you feel?”

“Tense,” Ulaz answered, with perfect, blunt honesty.  “Good.”

“Good,’ Shiro answered fondly, kissing him again.  “But, gosh, now that I have you inside, I’m not sure what to do anymore.”  He rocked, circling his hips, going up one ridge and then slamming back down.  “Maybe I’ll just keep fucking my hole like I have been, hm?  I’ll go up one at a time, and then down one at a time, over and over until we figure it out.

Ulaz growled, and his hands clamped around Shiro’s hips.  He rolled them over roughly until Shiro was on his back.  He spread both of Shiro’s legs wide, knees nearly brushing the covers on either side of Shiro’s chest.  It opened him up even further, and Shiro could feel the edges of his hole cling to the ridges as the position pulled him off.

Then Ulaz slammed back home again, letting out a more vicious, angry version of the bass-purr, and Shiro saw stars.  At this angle, each raised edge caught his prostate on the way in, pressing into it over and over and over with each thrust.

Ulaz pulled almost all the way out, then fucked back in, eyes bright as he watched Shiro’s expression slacken and lose focus.  “I believe that was the goal,” he reminded Shiro, and this time it was his turn to sound smug.

No arguing that.  He deserved to feel smug when he could make Shiro feel that good.

Ulaz purred once more and slid his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, tasting and pressing in deep.  Folded to fit inside, it was like getting mouthfucked by a very short tentacle.

Eyes closing in bliss, Shiro sucked eagerly as Ulaz started to fuck into him hard.  The pleasure of it built and built until Shiro could feel it cresting.  Reaching up, he tapped on Ulaz’ head until he pulled away, then gave him a kiss.  “Gunna come,” he told him, quiet and breathless.  “Don’t stop.”

Ulaz’ eyes went wide. “But you said-”

“I did,” Shiro replied, smile growing.  “I want you to fuck me through it.  Want you to keep fucking me until you’re completely satisfied.  I’ll be an over sensitive, sobbing mess, but I don’t want you to stop unless I say ‘red’, okay?”

Ulaz stared at him as though he’d never seen Shiro before, his ears practically vibrating.  “Okay,” he managed, and then started to fuck in with new, eager energy.

Shiro came.

Ulaz didn’t stop.

Shiro had never felt better.


	13. Keith/Ulaz/Shiro, Threesome, xenophilia,

Keith paused, uncharacteristically hesitant. “Are you sure about this?”

“He will enjoy it,” Ulaz insisted easily, completely calm. As if this entire situation wasn’t so damn strange.

As if Keith isn’t kneeling naked in front of his equally naked best friend, with his also naked best friend’s boyfriend sitting behind him. As if said boyfriend wasn’t holding Shiro’s legs open for Keith to see his prepped hole, and as if they weren’t about to have the weirdest threesome of Keith’s life.

Well, the only one so far. But given the participants and circumstances, Keith stood by that. It would take real effort to wind up in a weirder threesome.

He thought so, anyway.

“I’d like to hear that from Shiro,” Keith replied flatly, glancing over at him just to give him a dry look. “If you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine, Keith,” Shiro answered, and damn him for sounding calm too. It’s completely unfair. Keith is practically crawling out of his skin with need, but they sound like they could be talking to him in the rec room. “Ulaz is right. I’ve been looking forward to this since it got suggested.”

Keith nearly folded in on himself from the sheer eroticism of that. The idea of Shiro fantasizing about Keith’s cock, about knowing it’s more Galra-built than the rest of him and getting off on that…

Leaning forward, Keith pressed his lips to Shiro’s, and watched with eager eyes as Ulaz pulled Shiro’s knees even further apart. He’d known Shiro was flexible - relied on it, some days, since Shiro’s ability to twist out of weird places had saved their asses more than once - but this was a new way of looking at it.

“Good,” he said, and cupped Shiro’s ass, just to feel it. When he tugged him forward slightly, Keith could see the base of Ulaz’ cock, nestled against Shiro’s back, patiently waiting.

They agreed that Keith would fuck him first, because Keith had a Galra cock, it was a proportional one. He was basically stretching Shiro open for Ulaz.

That should have infuriated him. Instead it was just hot that Shiro could take so much.

Weirdest threesome ever.

“Don’t feel bad,” Shiro told him, noticing Keith’s stare. “You’re definitely big on the human scale. Don’t compare yourself to someone Ulaz’ height.”

Dammit, this was easier before Shiro had said that. Now Keith couldn’t help but feel Ulaz’ neutral look was a touch smug, even if it hadn’t changed at all.

“It doesn’t need to be that big,” Keith replied. Then he lined himself and pushed in to the hilt. Each of the ridges of his cock - red on him, rather than Ulaz’ purple - slid in one after the other, and Shio’s expression went wonderfully, deliciously slack in pleasure. It took several seconds for him to focus again, eyelids fluttering and biting his bottom lip in open enjoyment.

Gorgeous.

Shiro really and truly got off on this, both Keith and his inhuman cock.

Biting into the meat of Shiro’s shoulder, Keith groaned and started to fuck.

***

Later, when Keith was flat on his back, wrung out from Shiro’s hole, he watched Ulaz’ significantly larger cock slide in the same way, and saw Shiro’s expression change the same way.

Maybe he should have felt used, but Keith didn’t. He wasn’t insecure about Shiro. They were best friends - maybe more, but not in a way Keith was in any particular hurry to label or quantify. 

For all this was weird, it was fun, too. Nice in a way he hadn’t known to expect.

Sliding behind Shiro, Keith rested his hands on his hips, helping him to ride the gigantic cock and watching his hole stretch to accommodate each of the ridges. Then he rested his chin on Shiro’s shoulder and met Ulaz’ gaze.

At first, Ulaz looked wary, probably not sure of what Keith’s reaction would be now that he was up close to the action. But when Keith wasn’t aggressive, he tilted his head, curious.

In answer, Keith leaned forward, trapping Shiro between them as he kissed Ulaz. It was a dangerous thing to do with those teeth, but that only made Keith groan.

Keith didn’t want to give this up. If it was just a one time think to get him used to his alien cock, fine. He could live with that. But if there was a chance he could keep sharing Shiro, keep watching that eager, open expression, he’d take it.

There was no way that Keith could explain that properly in words, even to Shiro who seemed to just understand. But Ulaz didn’t need them, it seemed, because he just nodded and tilted Shiro’s head back until it rested on Keith’s shoulder. Then, while he was limp and grinning, and while Keith was there to help hold him stable, Ulaz shifted his position and started to really fuck into Shiro.

Each thrust pulled a new cry from Shiro’s lips, his eyes wild and gaze distant. He was sloppy and eager in ways that Keith had never seen, but cracked through that leaderly veneer Keith hated so much.

They were best friends and Keith didn’t really see a need to relabel them.

But he also wanted to stay by his side forever. Preferably while fucking, and watching Shiro take his boyfriend’s cock.

After all, what were friends for?


	14. Shallura, fantasizing, in public (ish), oral

Anon: Porn prompt? How about Shiro's fantasizing during an inappropriate situation and someone(your choice) noticing and helping him out after said situation is passed.

 

 

I hope Shallura was alright for this.  I was in the mood for it.

It also ended up a little more silly at the end, but have fun:

* * *

Everyone had their limits.

For Shiro, it was this.

The talks Coran and Allura traded off giving should have been fascinating.  Not only were they directly applicable to their day to day lives, considering they were about Voltron, but it was the history of a friendly alien species.  Three years ago, Shiro would have killed to be in this room, listening to Coran drone on about the political uprising of a culture that had died out over ten thousand years ago.

(He tried not to think about the fact that technically he had done exactly that)

But it was also Coran doing the talk, and somehow he had the magical ability to make anything sound either dull or unimportant.  Which was odd, since most things Coran said were important.  It was just a quality of him.

So on day three of diplomacy training bootcamp, Shiro’s brain did the only thing it could to cope with the boredom.

He started to daydream.

Shiro had long since mastered the art of looking like he was paying attention while his mind was a million miles away.  Lecture halls and the endless speeches and pomp and circumstance at big military events had taught Shiro well.  Anyone looking would see him attentively taking notes, while his mind tackled another problem.

Often that had been homework, or training, or figuring out what area of the desert would work best for teaching Keith a new trick.

Sometimes, when he was stressed and life was too much, Shiro planned out what he’d like to do, next time he snuck into town for a night of letting loose.

Maybe it was because of how much more difficult Shiro’s life was now, compared to then.  Maybe it was just that he had so much tension to release these days.  But that was the direction Shiro found his mind going down.

He thought about sitting in this exact chair, and in these exact circumstances, except that Shiro had a secret.  A toy pressed inside him, buzzing quietly enough that no one would hear, but that shook Shiro from the inside.  Everytime he shifted or breathed or adjusted his position, it would move and distract him anew.  Shiro would be able to hear the sounds, and he’d always be a little paranoid that someone else could.  Altean hearing was better, after all: was he sure he could get away with it?

Or maybe he’d have a more exotic Altean toy.  Maybe it was something like a plug that would slowly swell, stretching him wide to be used later.  Shiro could feel the expansion, feel it pulling him open, knowing it was filling him completely so he’d practically drop onto his partner later.  Shiro could have to keep a straight fight with that playing in his head, would have to continue to nod and take notes while knowing he was going to be pounded rough and hard as soon as Coran was over.  Shiro would use all of his patience, supposedly his trademark trait, so keep from begging Coran to hurry it up and stop with his tangents so Shiro could get fucked properly like he wanted to be.

Hell, maybe his partner would be sitting next to him, and their hand would slide between his thighs and rub him right there.  They’d tease being caught and everyone seeing him being felt up, would have to control his brush and squirming, would have to calming continue to listen while he was jerked through his pants, knowing he was going to make them wet and stained long before Coran got close to finishing.

All the possibilities danced behind Shiro’s eyes as his hands mechanically continued to write.  Coran’s words went in one ear and out the other, copied onto the page without ever actually understanding the meaning of them.

A hand settled onto his shoulder, and Shiro jolted and looked back.  Allura frowned at him and pulled back.  “Apologies.  I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Well, it was a good thing Shiro’s daydreaming had been on such a positive topic, or else that might have gone far worse.  “No problem, Princess, you’re fine.  Did you need something?”

Allura hummed, like she was thinking about it.  “Coran finished,” she informed him, nodding to the other side of the table.  “You didn’t seem to notice.”

Whoops.  Shiro offered her an easy smile.  “Just finishing up what I was writing, that’s all.”

“I see,” Allura replied, a hint of a drawl to her voice.  “You must have been paying very good attention then.”  She sat down on the edge of the table, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.  “Commendable.”

“Nothing more than I should have been doing,” Shiro said, without a single hint of shame.  He smiled up at her, all shining innocence.

Eyes suddenly sharp, Allura shifted so one foot was planted between Shiro’s legs, pressed against the growing bulge there.  Shiro froze.  “Goodness, I never knew Coran had such an effect on you, then.”

Busted.

Shiro genuinely considered running with the excuse, but in the end his smile just went sheepish.  “So maybe I wasn’t just paying attention,” he managed, voice slightly strangled.  Allura pressed down harder, and Shiro bit off a squeek.

There were certain dignities Shiro would willingly give up for Allura.  Others she had to turn.  This was the latter.

Allura tutted at him, shaking her head.  “All that effort Coran put into his talks.  He brought props.”

Wincing, Shiro remembered the life-sized doll of the species in question.  “Yes, he did.”  It wasn’t a compliment, though it should have been.  That was an impressive amount of trouble to go through for just a lecture.

But the thing had been creepy.

Nodding, Allura conceded the point.  “Regardless, clearly something needs to be done.  We can’t have the Black Paladin slacking off on such an important duty, can we?”

Shiro looked over her face, making sure she wasn’t actually upset.  Then he drooped his shoulders and looked up at her through his bangs, biting on his bottom lip.  “I’m sorry, Princess.  Maybe you could give me diplomacy lessons to catch me up?  We couldn’t possibly ask Coran go through all that again.  I’m sure I could find someway to learn from you.”

“You’re right, Coran certainly deserves a break after all that work.  I’ll have to give you some tutoring.  I can think of a few things to teach you that would absolutely help you persuade someone to adopt a point of view.  Starting with some tongue exercises.”  Allura looked him over, running her foot up and down the bulge.

Cheeks going red, Shiro nodded eagerly, eyes wide.  “Thank you for the offer.  That’s very generous of you.”

Allura’s answering smile was all sharp teeth.  “I’m sure I can get something out of it.  That’s the first rule of diplomacy, after all.”

“I suppose you’ll have to show me.”  Shiro stood and moved out of the way so she could hop down, then happily followed her down the hall.

“I suppose I will.”

***

It was about twenty minutes later, when Shiro had his mouth between Allura’s thighs, that a thought struck.  Pulling back, he rested his chin on his hip.  “You weren’t serious, were you?”

“About licking higher?  Yes, I was.”  Allura frowned at him, her fingers winding into his white bangs.  “Why did you stop?”

“No, about how to persuade people.  Diplomacy.  You don’t expect me to do this with allies, right?”  Shiro’s eyes went wide with alarm.  “Have you been doing this with our allies?”

Allura groaned and flopped back, her hair poofing around her.  “Of course not, Shiro.  Honestly.”

Relaxing, Shiro sighed.  “Okay.  Good.  Just checking.”  Nuzzling his head in, he started to lap again, then paused.  “No to both?”

“Yes!”  Allura tugged him closer by the bangs, not hard enough to hurt or to drag him, but definitely communicating what she wanted.  “I don’t believe I told you to stop, my Paladin.”

Noticing the change in her tone, Shiro blushed harder.  “Yes, Princes,” he replied, matching the address in kind, and then got back to work.


	15. Uliro, Overstim, size kink, xeno, prep, rimming, toys

lewd anon here to the rescue. shiro needs a loot of preparation before being able to take ulaz's dick

  


@Lewd Anon and [@lightshesaid](https://tmblr.co/mvuR1_Nw0YjsmMGe8tvJ4SQ) I got you.  Like two months later, but _I got you._

* * *

Shiro hesitated at Ulaz’ door and took a deep breath.

There was nothing to be afraid of, really. Nothing to be intimidated by.  He and Ulaz had already had sex quite a few times.  Not penetrative quite yet, but in other ways, just as valid and fun.

This was just another step.  It was something Shiro wanted, and that Ulaz had carefully listened to and made him talk out before he agreed.

And now Shiro was standing here, a discrete box resting against his hip, hand up to knock.  But he was hesitating.

If he wanted to back out, Shiro could do so at any time.  It would just be harder for both of them, but he could do it.  There’d be no consequences except for uncomfortable boners and having to talk about what bothered him.

Ulaz would never do anything Shiro didn’t want.  He knew it, bone deep.

Which was why he was even contemplating this in the first place.  It had been so long since Shiro had a partner he trusted like he did Ulaz.

But Ulaz was still Galra, and Shiro was still afraid that he’d let his mind haze, let his concentration lapse, and he’d lost track of where he was and who he was with.

Shiro could back out at any time, but he couldn’t take that back.  Getting Ulaz to try again after would take days of dedicated effort, if Shiro managed at all.  Not to mention what it would do to himself.

Was it worth it?

Shiro rested his hand on the metal, considering the box of toys, his historical enjoyment of these acts, and what he had with Ulaz.

Yes.  Yes it was.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro knocked.

The door opened almost immediately, and Shiro stepped inside, offering a thin smile that he hoped covered the way his heart was pounding.  Ulaz was sitting on the edge of his bed.  He was out of his armor, wearing only a loose, sleeveless shirt that someone must have dug up for him, slightly off white, and a pair of soft shorts that acted not unlike boxers.

The pajamas were for Shiro’s benefit.  He’d been uncomfortable going straight from the armor to nakedness at first.  It disappeared so abruptly, appearing and disappearing at the press of a button.  As much as Shiro enjoyed seeing Ulaz bared, he had felt an answering pressure to match him, no matter how many times he was told otherwise. Pajamas meant that they could undress at a pace Shiro found more comfortable.

It was little details.  Tiny things, small compromises, that let Shiro feel so safe around Ulaz.  All the knowledge about Shiro’s time in captivity helped, but that was enough to trust him in the field, enough to trust his word about the Blade and the war.  It was the little things that brought Shiro to Ulaz’ bed, wearing the silky black pajamas that came with his room.

When Shiro didn’t speak, Ulaz tilted his head and scooted over, patting the spot he’d made next to him on the bed.  “Are you feeling well?”

Shiro settled into place, not quite touching Ulaz yet.  He didn’t press it, letting Shiro control each little action, and that helped immensely.  “I’m fine.  Just introspective.”  He turned his head up and offered a smile.  “You’ve been patient.”

“It is the least I can offer in return,” Ulaz replied.  “Your patience inspires mine.”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro smiled.  “Just accept the compliment.  You don’t have to turn everything around like that, you know.”

Ulaz’s brows jump, expression fond.  “And if I want to?”

Shiro laughed and shook his head.  “I’ll know it’s a line, then.”

“It is not,” Ulaz replied stubbornly, his jaw set and ears perking up fiercely.  “Everything I say is totally accurate and honest.”

“Oh, you’ve never exaggerated or been dramatic in your life.” Shiro drawled, finally leaning in to press his arm against Ulaz’.  The tiny strands of fur brushed against Shiro’s skin, velvety and soft.  Goosebumps rose up in their wake, making Shiro hyper aware of his own flesh.  

Ulaz nodded.  “Never.  I’m glad you agree.”  He leaned in as well, matching Shiro’s pressure, and one clawed hand scooted over until the back of his palm brushed Shiro’s thigh - a question.

The answer was to nudge back, then smile when Ulaz rested his hand down, fingers curling more than halfway around Shiro’s thigh.  The touch was heavy and warm, but it was the size and strength of Ulaz’ fingers that made Shiro shiver.

“Are you going to ask what I brought?” Shiro questioned.

Ulaz smiled.  “If you wished to share, I assume you will.  I admit to being curious, though.”

Pulling it into his lap, Shiro tapped on the top.  It was attuned to his fingers and opened to him, revealing his bounty inside.  “I had to be careful when I made these. It wouldn’t due to run into Pidge or Hunk halfway through.”

“Would they disapprove?” Ulaz asked curiously.  He leaned in, peering past Shiro’s head inside.  His gaze was assessing, taking in the details of the toys.

Shiro shook his head.  “No, disapprove is the wrong word.  They’d be… well, it’s a private thing. They wouldn’t want to know.  But Hunk would definitely tell Lance, who wouldn’t be able to resist talking about it to me or to the rest of the castle, and I’d end up explaining my sex toys to Princess Allura.  I’ve had better nightmares than that.”

“Strange,” Ulaz replied, and Shiro knew he meant the interpersonal gossip network of the paladins for the subject of their sex lives, rather than the content of Shiro’s nightmares.  “You are not ashamed, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Shiro replied, tilting his head to kiss Ulaz’ jawline.  “I couldn’t be.  But it’s personal. These toys are preferences that I don’t need to share with the team, or anyone that I don’t plan on using them with.  It’s just for us.”

That drew out a low, pleased rumble from Ulaz, and his eyes seemed to brighten in the gloom of his room in the night cycle.  “It is only for mating pairs?  Like claiming marks.”

Well, no, it wasn’t.  But Ulaz seemed so pleased at the idea, and in the end the difference was arbitrary.  So Shiro smiled and nodded.  “Yes.”

Ulaz’s hand squeezed tighter on Shiro’s thigh, inching up closer to his hips.  “Then I understand.  Will you explain them to me?”

“Sure.”  Shiro pulled a decently sized dildo.  “I think you can figure this one out.”

Looking over it, Ulaz tilted his head.  “It is a replica of your genitalia.”

“Well, not mine,” Shiro said.  “But one.  It’s also, uh, smaller than you.  So I thought it’d be good for getting me ready.  Since you’re large.”

Ulaz nodded.  “I am larger than you, so that makes sense.”

Crinkling his nose, Shiro snorted.  “I’m not competitive or insecure about it.  It’s just not easy for you to prep me the way I would do it to myself, and we get distracted too much when I do it in front of you.  So I figured giving you a way to participate would help us get focused, instead of you rimming me until I come, and then rutting between my thighs.”

Frowning, Ulaz eyed him.  “It was one time.”

“Twice,” Shiro corrected primly.  “It was fun, but it wasn’t our goal, and I’m determined to do it this time.  There’s also-”  He held up a cock ring.  “This will help keep me from coming during prep.”

Taking it, Ulaz turned it over in the claw not still pointedly gripping Shiro’s thigh.  The silver flashed in the dim light, twisted over and over like a magician with a coin.

Really, it was a shame Ulaz had such sharp claws.  His fingers were large and dexterous, and would have felt amazing inside him.  Maybe one of these days Shiro would figure out how to make caps for the points.

“It goes around your genitalia?” Ulaz confirmed, finally holding it still.

Shiro nodded.  “Yes, at the base.  It squeezes and prevents release.”

Frowning at him, Ulaz considered.  “This is not painful to you?”

“It’s not that tight a squeeze,” Shiro replied.  “And it’s certainly not comfortable, but in a good way.  Like when I like you holding me tightly, or using your claws.”

Nodding back, Ulaz flipped it again, then handed him back.  “I understand.  If that’s what you wish, I’m happy to assist, though you will have to put it on.”

“True,” Shiro muttered, wincing.  “Good point.  And then there’s these.”  He held up what looked like two sets of leather cuffs, clipped together by short straps of leather.  If it came to it, Shiro could break them, but they’d survive his tugging so long as it wasn’t motivated.  “Each of these goes on a wrist and an ankle. While I’m on my back.”

It took Ulaz a few seconds to puzzle out what that would look like. Shiro didn’t need to imagine - he’d done it before.  It had been thrilling to be spread out, legs bent so his knees were at his chest, wrists and ankles bound together and held near his head.  At the time, he’d also been blindfolded, but that was out of the question now.  Shiro needed to know it was Ulaz there at all times, or else this would fall apart.

Rather than take the cuffs, Ulaz stared at Shiro, eyes wide.  “You wish for me to restrain you?  Honestly?”

“I trust you,” Shiro replied.  “You’ll let me go if I want to stop.”

Ulaz wavered, eyes wide at the simple words.  “I will,” he told Shiro, voice so soft it was nearly reverent.  “I only want you to feel good.  But this will not harm you?  I do not wish to associate painful memories with now, so much as we’re able.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Shiro replied.  “We’ll be careful, and if I feel something coming on I’ll tell you and we’ll stop.”  He would.  He would.  There was so much riding on this, and it was better to give up and let Ulaz free him then to have a bad moment mid-sex.  “Like I said, I trust you.”

Ulaz surged forward suddenly, then stopped just as abruptly.  His lips were less than half an inch from Shiro’s, nearly trembling from the sudden force of his control.  There was something wild to his gaze, desperate and fierce, and Shiro could feel the way his breath shook on the exhale.  “I wish to kiss you.”  Each syllable puffed against Shiro’s mouth, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation.

“Then you should kiss me,” Shiro replied.  He’d meant for it to come out joking, but it was too breathless, too raw.  Instead, it was a plea.

One that Ulaz answered.  He slammed their lips together, with enough strength that they both toppled backward onto the bed.  Immediately, Shiro’s hands came up, grabbing either side of Ulaz’ jaw.  His thumbs ran along the stripes of color along Ulaz’ cheeks, ruffling the short fur and making the stark lines appear gradient.  In response, Ulaz cupped the back of Shiro’s head and rested the other over Shiro’s chest, the tip of one claw teasing a nipple through the silken fabric of his pajamas.

At first, the kiss was closed-mouthed, eager pressure against Shiro’s lips, like Ulaz was trying to bunt him with just the lower half of his face.  Then Ulaz opened his mouth, lips curled down to protect against his sharp teeth.

Shiro opened eagerly for him and sucked on Ulaz’ tongue.  It was large and much flatter, without the rasp that he’d feared the first time he felt it.  It was dryer than Shiro’s, and he couldn’t help giving it kitten licks inside his mouth, like he was trying to wet it.

They stayed intertwined for a long while, trading exploration of each other’s mouths like they traded tidbits of their planets and cultures.  Shiro started to shift against him, twisting to twine their legs together and rock up against the bulge he could already feel forming.

Finally, Ulaz pulled back, giving one last swipe to Shiro’s lips.  They tingled, sensitive after all the rough pressure.  “I thought you wished to wait for penetration?”

Shiro groaned and thumped his head back against the bedspread.  “Yes.  I do.  But I also want to do this.”

“Should we use your safewords?” Ulaz asked.  He dragged the hand on Shiro’s chest in lazy circles, the dangerous point travelling around his nipple, making him shiver.  “So I know when you actually wish to stop and do something else, or when you are simply being impatient?”

Considering, Shiro nodded.  “Juniberry,” he replied.  “If I want to give up what we’re doing and don’t want it to end.  And if I want to stop completely, lion.”

Ulaz nodded and kissed along Shiro’s jaw, from one ear to his chin and then back up to the other.  “I will remember.”

“What about if you want to stop?” Shiro asked.

“I could never want that.”

Putting a hand between Ulaz’ mouth and his face, Shiro pushed up until he could see Ulaz’.  “Your comfort is important too, and I’m asking a lot of you.  You don’t have good memories of restraining me either, and you remember all of them.  So what about you?”

Ears tilting back, Ulaz frowned in a way that was distinctly sulky.  “Do I have to pick different words, or can I use yours?”

“We can share,” Shiro replied.  “So long as you have some too.  It’s not like words are a limited resource.”

“Then we’ll share,” Ulaz replied.  “But I doubt I will need it.  I wish to provide you with what you want.”

Shiro eyed him.  “What I want is for you to be enjoying yourself.  If you’re not, I’m not.”

Still huffy, Ulaz nodded.  “I understand.”

“Good.”  Shiro’s fingers tangled into the strap of Ulaz’ tank top.  “This can come off.”

Taking hold of the back, Ulaz obediently pulled it off and tossed it aside, letting it tumble off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.  Then he leaned forward and kissed Shiro again, quick pecks with darting flicks of his tongue that invited Shiro to match.  He playfully darted out his tongue, lapping Ulaz’ back, and it became a game of quick, parted licks, trying to catch the other like a strange game of tag.

When Shiro pulled back, he was nearly giggling.  “Okay, c’mon, we got your shirt off.”

“Yours is next,” Ulaz pointed out.  He ran his fingers pointedly down Shiro’s chest, from the bottom of the collar’s v-shape down to Shiro’s stomach.  “I could always relieve you of it.”

Lust and prey instincts collided, leaving Shiro locked into place but trembling.  Ulaz paused, waiting for his reaction, and all he could do was moan.  “You shouldn’t.  I don’t have more.”

“You will just need to be shirtless to bed,” Ulaz replied casually.  “I will not complain.”

“I’m sure you won’t.”  Shiro slid his fingers into the longer white fur on top of his head.  “But you shouldn’t.  This shirt isn’t really mine.  It’s just the Black Paladin’s.”

Ulaz pulled back, frowning.  “You are the Black Paladin.”

“Well, yes, but it came with the room.  Like the slippers.  I should leave them in good conditions for the next person.”

“We can replace it,” Ulaz replied.  “I’m sure there are ways of making more.  This is yours.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  I don’t want you to rip my nightshirt.”  But the he smiled.  “Even if the idea is sexy.”

“We’ll get you another shirt to rip,” Ulaz replied.  Instead he slid a hand under, the tip of his claws now not dulled by even the thin fabric.  Shiro tensed again, like Ulaz was drawing blades up his stomach.  It wasn’t a threat and he knew it, but he was hyper aware that the sharp touch could still cut him.  His skin prickled wherever Ulaz brushed, and Shiro’s heart rate picked up in response.

Slowly, Ulaz used his wrist to bunch the shirt up until it was all under his armpits.  Then he ran his hand back down, following the dips and planes of Shiro’s muscles.  He seemed more interested in those than following the scars.  Maybe he didn’t like the reminder. Shiro hadn’t found a good time to ask, and now wasn’t it.  He’d rather they talk about something else.

Or they could not talk.  Instead, Ulaz ducked down and lapped over Shiro’s nipple.  His tongue felt absurdly huge and hot against his sensitized chest, and Shiro cried out, locking his stomach muscles.  If he squirmed too much, he could cut himself on Ulaz’ claws.

The knowledge was not a turn-off.  Just the opposite.

“Does it need to come off?” Ulaz wondered suddenly.  “Or could I leave this shirt on like this?  I like it this way.”

Crumpled up and abandoned, leaving Shiro half unwrapped like they got too impatient.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed back.  “I like it too.”  He licked his lips, considering.  “There’s lube in the box.  But I got us started.  I wanted to just be able to slide the toy in.”  He paused, then sighed.  “We got distracted.  It’ll need a little more again.  It dries up.”

Ulaz hummed.  “If you were not so enjoyable I would not have gotten distracted.”  He leaned down to press a kiss to the center of Shiro’s chest, licking his way down the line.

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“Yes.”

Shiro wrapped his leg around Ulaz’ hip and thumped the heel of foot against the small of Ulaz’ back.  “Don’t blame me for your lack of self control.”

Expression flat, Ulaz tilted his head.  “Then what is your excuse?”

“You started it.”

Ulaz rolled his eyes and bit down on Shiro’s nipple.  It was light, but the points of his teeth still made Shiro jolt and cry out, and he trembled as that forced him up against Ulaz’ claws.  He dug his foot in harder to Ulaz’ back to hide the shaking.  “You need to be distracted from speaking.”

Shiro only grinned.  “Better get at it, then.”

Ulaz’ other hand found Shiro’s hip, tapping on it.  “Turn over.”

Twisting over, Shiro braced himself on his arms and looked back over his shoulder.  “To use those cuffs I’ll need to be on my back again.”

“Just for getting you prepared, then,” Ulaz agreed.  “May I remove your pants?”

Nodding, Shiro pulled the box back over and took out the lube.  “Yes.”

Sipping his hands under the waistband, Ulaz pushed his pants down the swell of Shiro’s ass, then just let them drop.  They crumpled to his knees, keeping him from spreading his legs too far.  Cupping one cheek, Ulaz pulled him open, then ran a bent knuckle between his cheeks.  It ran through a drip of lube, spreading it against his skin and rubbing against his hole.

Jolting, Shiro let out a wet sigh, spine arching in response.  “I should- mmm.”  He paused as Ulaz ran through again, this time circling his hole with the knuckle.  “I should stretch.”

“I could help,” Ulaz offered, leaning forward to rub the flat line of his nose up Shiro’s spine.  His tongue flicked out, licking the pooling sweat up.  

For a moment, Shiro’s brain paused, running into the error of claws bad until he recognized the licking was an offer.  “Didn’t we just say we weren’t going to get distracted that way?”

Ulaz chuckled.  “You did.  But you have your ring.  It will not come to that.  I can enjoy you without worrying about going too far.”

“Fuck,” Shiro breathed, a fine tremble running down his body.  Ulaz purred in return, probably feeling it.  “I would still need to stretch after.  And relube.”

“Then do so.”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Shiro scrambled for the ring.  Taking himself in hand, it got it on, then swallowed hard.

He was in for a long night.

Ulaz delicately ran his claws down Shiro’s sides, letting out a pitched up rumble from the back of his throat.  By now, Shiro knew that was a questioning noise - ‘was that a yes?’

Rocking back, Shiro groaned.  “Go for it.”

“As you wish.”

“I never should have let Lance show you thaa-!”  The word broke off into a cry as Ulaz gripped his cheeks in both hands, each claw a separate pinpoint of dangerous sensation, and then licked a broad stripe between his crack.  Before Shiro could do more than keen, Ulaz gave smaller, quicker lips with just the tip of his tongue, flicking at the muscles.

Ducking his head down, Shiro pressed his face to the covers, muffling his groans. His legs started to shake, and every exhale turned into a two-syllable groan, nearly Ulaz’ name.

One of the hands left and wrapped around Shiro’s shoulder instead, pulling him up.  “I want to hear you.”

All Shiro could do was moan in response, loud in the open air, and closed his eyes against the swell of embarrassment.  Ulaz had barely started and already he was sounding undone.

In response, Ulaz went back to licking.  Then he purred as he pressed his tongue flat.  The vibrations pressed against Shiro’s hole, and he forgot about his pride completely.  Instead he cried out and shoved back, fingers digging into the sheets and breathing Ulaz’ name like a mantra.

Ulaz shifted his grip, using his broad thumbs to keep holding Shiro open, then wrapping the rest of his hands around Shiro’s hips.  He pulled him back, practically shoving Shiro onto his face, then pressed his tongue inside.

Even with the stretching Shiro had already giving himself, it was a tight fit.  Curled inward, the tongue was easily as thick as three of Shiro’s fingers and moved with far more dexterity.  

Immediately, Ulaz started to twist inside, stretching Shiro’s hole as it lashed.  When he got the angle he wanted, Ulaz lapped, and it only took a few tries for him to start circling Shiro’s prostate.

It was too much so fast, and Shiro cried out, hoarse in the back on his throat.  His fingers scrabbled uselessly for purchase on the bed, fighting for something that would make him feel anchored to the ground. When that didn’t work, he went limp, letting his head hang down rather than face plant into the covers.  From here, he could see down his chest and between his own legs, could watch Ulaz’ jaw work in time with his twisting thrusts, could see the way his own thighs quivered under the assault.

Shiro’s mouth watered and he swallowed hard.  Now, he was starting to get what he wanted.  It was so hard to think when each time his brain came back online, Ulaz would lick his prostate again.

His cock ached and bobbed in the open air, red at the tip.  He picked up one arm to reach down and take hold of himself, but it wrecked what was left of his balance.  Toppling forward, Shiro’s weight rested on the side of his head and his shoulders, until he felt stacked on top of himself as Ulaz continued to push down and eat him out.

Shiro couldn’t do anything but take and feel.

“Please,” he muttered, slurred and half-muffled from the bed against his jaw.  “Ulaz, please, I need-”

Pulling off, Ulaz held Shiro open as far as he could, then gently blew cold breath against the hole. It quivered, Shiro’s muscles jumping as he tried to buck and clench at the same time.  “Are you using your word?”

Shiro sobbed out a breath.  “Ulaz. I- I just need-”

“That is not the word.”  With that, Ulaz speared his tongue back inside, filling Shiro once more in a single thrust.

Shiro’s cock jerked against his stomach, managing to leak a small dribble.  His eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to focus, tried to remember the goal, tried not to sob out his safeword just because he was impatient to come.

The tapered tip of Ulaz’ pressed against Shiro’s walls, brushing around but not quite touching his prostate over and over.  Each near miss felt like a punch to the gut, enough to make Shiro sob and cry out.  At some point he’d forgotten to keep quiet, but he couldn’t be bothered.  Ulaz’ rooms were away from everyone else anyway.

Finally, Ulaz pulled off and gave a few more long laps to the hole, purring again.  “Should we apply the lubrication now?”

“What- no!  Go back!”  Shiro shoved back, eyes wide and unseeing, all thoughts washed away in the wake of need.

Ulaz kissed the small of his back.  “Will you use the word?”

Fuck.  Shiro sobbed, eyes prickling with moisture born of frustration and denial.  He wanted it.  God, he wanted to just take off the stupid ring and come, to hear the sloppy, wet noises of Ulaz’ tongue fucking him open.

But that wasn’t the goal, and he’d be upset with himself for giving in.  “No, I won’t,” he managed, voice shaking like he was about to cry.

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Ulaz easily lifted Shiro off the bed and tilted him back, until he was sitting in Ulaz’ lap instead.  “You will be pleased with yourself,” Ulaz told him, running his flat nose against Shiro’s cheek.  The rasp of the velvety fur made Shiro shiver and buck, his whole body too sensitive.  

Ulaz reached down and took hold of where Shiro’s pants were still uselessly bunched.  He pulled them down off of Shiro’s legs and tossed them to the side, settling so Shiro’s legs were held open with Ulaz’ legs between his knees.  He could feel the fabric of the shorts under him, and the soft fur, beginning to mat from Shiro’s sweat.  

All Shiro could do was let him touch and move, already a shivering wreck before his plans had even begun.

Splaying a hand over Shiro’s stomach, Ulaz rubbed over his neck.  “You will have to do this part.  I cannot do it for you.  Do you have the lubrication?”

Fumbling blindly, Shiro managed to grab onto it with his right hand.  He flicked it open and slicked his other hand, then dropped it between his legs.

His cock was still achingly hard.  It took a force of will to keep from taking hold and tugging, never mind the ring.  Instead, the tips of his fingers found his hole, still stretched open, still dripping from Ulaz’ spit.

“I do this and you use the toy,” Shiro told him, leaning the side of his head against Ulaz’.  He wasn’t doing his version of kissing anymore, instead looking down Shiro’s body to watch his fingers tease his own entrance.  “It’ll need lube too, but then you can slide it in and stretch me on it.”

Ulaz rumbled his agreement, voiceless but certain.  Nodding, Shiro pressed in.

His goal had been to stretch and slick himself quickly to get this over with, but once he got started, Shiro forgot.  He did get three fingers inside and started to pull apart, but he pressed against his prostate in slow circles, just the way Ulaz’ tongue had moments ago.  His determination drained away, instead leaving Shiro chasing pleasure he couldn’t quite manage to reach.  

“Shiro,” Ulaz murmured, nearly gentle.  “Are you focused?”

“Please,” Shiro replied, head tilted back and watching Ulaz, nearly reverent, nearly worshipful, certainly begging.  “Please, want to feel it.”

“If you want me then you must finish,” Ulaz replied.  “You need to be properly stretched.  I will not harm you.”

Whining, Shiro weakly headbutted Ulaz’ neck.  “Want it.”

In reply, Ulaz bit down on Shiro’s ear.  The pain jolted through him like sparks, rushing through him with nearly painful intensity.  His cock jerked uselessly again, and Shiro’s mouth feel open but no sound came out.

So close.  So close.

“Are you using your word?”

“Stop asking that,” Shiro demanded, absolutely sulking.  He grit his teeth and scissored his fingers.  “No, I’m not, but I want you.”

Licking here he’d just bit, Ulaz hummed.  “You will have me when you are prepared.”

But that wasn’t now.  Sobbing again, Shiro gave himself a last brush of his prostate, hip bucking up uselessly, then ripped his fingers out.  “It’s enough.  Toy.  Use it.”

Picking up the dildo from where it had fallen onto the bed, Ulaz took his sweet time slicking it up, carefully covering every spot.  His fur matted, dark and wet, and when he rested his hand on Shiro’s thigh to help him spread, it left a messy smear.  “You are prepared?”

“Yes!” Shiro snapped, rocking his hips down.  “Give it.  Please!”

With a last brush of his nose, Ulaz gripped the base of the toy and lined it up.  “This?”

“Ulaz!”  Shiro scratched against Ulaz’ shoulders, fingers running through the short fur and getting no purchase. He squirmed wildly, trying to force himself down on the toy, but Ulaz matched his movements and all Shiro could do was whine and shiver. “Do it!”

With a final chuckle, Ulaz obeyed, pressing the toy inside.  While it was small compared to Ulaz, it wasn’t a small toy, and it squelched wetly from all the lube as it stretched Shiro open further.

Eyes rolling back, Shiro went limp against Ulaz, nuzzling distractedly against his throat.  “Yes.  Yes, like that.”

Ulaz worked the toy inside, pressing it at that same angle.  The blunt head didn’t hit Shiro’s prostate nearly as well as the tongue or fingers, but the full feeling was more satisfying.  Shiro leaned back against him, boneless and trusting, and held onto Ulaz’ thighs.

“You are beautiful,” Ulaz told him, nuzzling against Shiro’s temple.  His fur clung to Shiro’s damp skin, like every part was trying to hold him.  “I love to see you this way.”

Shiro’s eyes cracked open and he offered a smile back.  He could only imagine how he looked, hair plastered to his face, flushed to his chest and lips still swollen from their kissing and wet from his open-mouthed panting.  He was a mess.

But looking at the adoration in Ulaz’ yellow eyes, the faint glow of them visible in the dim light, Shiro could believe him.

“Go fast,” Shiro murmured, now a plea instead of a demand.  “I want you.  I want the cuffs.”  He wanted to show the love went both ways, to prove his trust, to let go and be able to let someone else take over and know it would never hurt him.

Rumbling a reply, Ulaz picked up the pace.  He kept the toy at an angle, both to continue to pound Shiro’s prostate and to stretch his hole obscenely.  Shiro could feel himself loosening, could tell his hole wasn’t clinging so tightly.  He knew that when Ulaz pulled it out, he’d be gaping open and slick.

Eyes falling closed, Shiro luxuriated in the feeling.  He was being pushed to his limits, and that was okay.  His partner would care for him.

It was a rare, glorious knowledge.

“Please,” he murmured, barely moving his lips.  He rocked his hips, this time specifically to feel the prick of Ulaz’ claws, the heavy weight of his palm.

Ulaz nuzzled along his jaw one last time.  “It’s enough.  Let me give you what you want.  You’ve been so patient.”

The praise settled in Shiro’s throat, choking him.  He gasped around it, eyes squeezing closed, and swallowed to try and dislodge it.  “Please.”  It felt like the only word he had left.  Please.  He wanted.  He needed.  Ulaz was there and would make it okay for him to just take.

Ulaz pulled the toy out.  It slid free wetly, the rim of Shiro’s hole clinging until the last possible second.  Being empty after was nearly a physical pain, and Shiro keened from it, arching wordlessly, presenting his chest and grinding his ass down.

“Shh,” Ulaz soothed.  He picked Shiro up and laid him out on the bed, keeping his hands smoothing down his body the whole time.  “It’s alright.  You still want your cuffs?”

Nodding, Shiro let out a whine, beyond words.  He did.  He wanted to be spread out and held, wanted to be utterly open to be fucked.  He wanted to held wide and filthy and know there was no risk.  

He wanted to regain the things he’d loved, once.  Wanted to enjoy sex the way he had before the Galra.  Wanted to take this back from Haggar and the arena.

Shiro needed it.

Nodding, Ulaz picked up one cuff and took hold of Shiro’s ankle.  “Bend with me, and tell me if anything is uncomfortable.”  He pushed up, until Shiro’s knee was nearly against the covers above his waist, and his ankles were close to his head.  Then he clipped the cuffs onto Shiro’s ankles, making sure they were snug but not too tight, and brought his wrists up until they were barely an inch from his ankles.  They were clipped in as well, and Ulaz pulled back.

Like this, Shiro’s ass was nearly off the bed, all of his weight back on his shoulders instead of his hips.  His legs and stomach made a flat plane, so Ulaz could move as he pleased without his legs in the way at all.

Shiro was vulnerable and trussed up and completely at Ulaz’ mercy, spread wide in filthy invitation.

His needy whining only cemented that.

Finally, Ulaz pushed the shorts down.  His cock sprang free, and Shiro’s eyes locked onto it like he was dying of thirst and it was a glass of water.  Ulaz was proportionally long and thick, bigger than even most of the toys that Shiro had taken.  The fur stopped at the base, and his cock started deliciously thick, so much so that Shiro could barely get his fingers around it.  It tapered slowly, and about two inches from the top, suddenly crooked up rather than continued in a slow curve.  Ridges almost like knuckles lined the angle down to the base.  The head was bulbous, nearly a sphere.  Shiro knew from experience that the thin, barely visible slits along the sides secreted a watery fluid for lubrication.

It was like nothing Shiro had ever imagined taking, but that he’d dreamt of having in him since they’d first started enjoying each other.

But he couldn’t say that and couldn’t reach out, not when he was tied up so thoroughly.  All he could do was keen and try and arch his spine again, head thrown back and neck exposed.

Ulaz rumbled back, crawling over him and lining up. His hands tucked at the crook of Shiro’s knees, holding him tightly and keeping him flat.

Staring up at him, bound, exhausted and pleasured, Shiro smiled, the expression already messy.  “Please.”

Ulaz obeyed.  He thrust in, quirking his hips to get the angled part in, then pressing in the rest.

The crook rubbed his walls the whole way as Shiro stretched to accommodate him.  The blunt head rolled directly over Shiro’s prostate, and for a long moment, he could only see white spots.  Shiro was aware he was crying out, that his hips were giving tiny, needy rolls, that he was tossing his head from side to side, but it was unimportant.  Far away.  All Shiro cared about was the pleasure of being filled and hold open and hitting that spot exactly.  All he knew was Ulaz above him.

When he came back to himself, he was quivering, tiny whimpers falling past his lips in constant vocalations.  Ulaz was bent over him, nosing over his cheeks and jaws, giving tiny, comforting murmurs in return.

Tilting his head, Shiro matched the movements, rubbing his nose along Ulaz’ and trying to copy the rumbling purr.

Ulaz pulled back, and his expression was so soft it made the lump reappear in Shiro’s throat.  “Do you need your word?”

Shaking his head, Shiro bucked onto him.  “Please.”

With a grunt, Ulaz pulled his hips back and thrust.

He didn’t pull out more than a few inches, but his hips snapped back in powerfully, shoving Shiro further up on the bed.  Ulaz gripped his thighs, jaw set and eyes narrowed as he gave Shiro the forceful fucking he’d been aching for.

It was perfect, especially the way Ulaz massaged his prostate with each push in and out.

Jerking between them, Shiro cried out as his vision spotted again, all his muscles spasming like he was about to come, but the ring kept him from a release.  Instead he sobbed through the sensation, the words ‘Ulaz’ and ‘please’ falling from slack lips.

Ulaz watched him intently.  But Shiro didn’t safeword - wouldn’t when it felt so good - and so he continued to batter through, fucking him past his dry orgasm as his whole body ached with oversensitive pleasure.

There was nothing in Shiro’s head except for pleasure and the search for release, all his thoughts and worries completely drained away.

Leaning down, Ulaz licked over Shiro’s slack lips.  “You will come after I do.  Is that acceptable?”

Shiro keened.

Smiling, Ulaz licked again, then pulled back and continued to fuck him.  The lube mixed with the much thinner liquid that leaked from Ulaz’ cock, so each time he pushed in there was a wet, sloppy noise.  The crook spread Shiro wide deep inside as he was pummeled.  He knew he’d been feeling the strain of the position in the morning, especially at his shoulders and wrists.  He tugged mindlessly, trying to touch and forgetting he couldn’t, but each time he was held fast.

It was perfect.

Shifting his grip to Shiro’s shoulders, Ulaz ran the tips of his claws over the delicate line of Shiro’s throat.  His whole body jerked, an automatic response to the implied threat, and then Shiro threw his head back in invitation.

With a low noise, Ulaz leaned forward and bit.

It wasn’t enough force to break skin, but it was enough to make Shiro freeze utterly, his pulse going wild under his skin, eyes wide and unseeing as he completely stopped.

Ulaz’ thrusts got faster and out of pace as he lost his own composure, finally losing his own control as he drove into Shiro’s body.  The irregular pace and matching desperation hit Shiro in the hindbrain.  This was safe, but it was brutal and animalistic and driving to a vicious conclusion.

He clenched hard around him as he spasmed again, another orgasm cut off by the ring.

The sensation drove Ulaz over the edge. He stilled with a grunt and came, fingers digging in harder to help keep his balance.  Shiro felt his skin finally give, and knew when Ulaz pulled back there’d be ten red marks to clean up.

Right now it was only more glorious, wonderful sensation to his brain.  Everything was confused and crossed and twisted until it was all pleasure and need.

Pulling back, Ulaz rested his hands on the covers instead and started to lap over the marks he’d left on Shiro’s neck, then on his shoulders.  He continued to let out that loose, bass purr, nosing over his chest.

“Ulaz,” Shiro groaned, voice strangled.  “Please.”

Rumbling back, beyond words himself, Ulaz considered, then frowned.  Then he reached up and undid Shiro’s left hand.

What?

“No.  Ulaz, please.  I need-”  His hips rocked.  “Not done!”

“I can’t,” Ulaz replied.  He wrapped his hand delicately around Shiro’s wrist, reminding him of how sharp they were against his delicate skin.  “You must.  Just take it off.”

Oh.  Right.  The ring. Ulaz couldn’t remove it without potentially damaging Shiro.

Reaching down, Shiro unclipped it impatiently and literally threw it across the room.  “Ulaz, now, please.”

Purring again, Ulaz wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s cock, with the same care he’d shown his wrists.  He pulled up slowly, and Shiro’s spine arched in time with the move.

When he reached the head, Ulaz ran the tip of one claw over it, threat and sensitive pleasure both.

Shiro came hard.  The spots appeared, bright and growing, until they were everywhere, and then everything.

Going limp, Shiro closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure.

When he blinked them back open, it was to Ulaz’ concerned gaze, and with the cuffs undone so he could lay flat.  Judging by how damp his skin still was, it had only been a couple of minutes at most.  “Shiro?  Shiro, should I get Coran?”

“No,” Shiro groaned.  “Don’t.  Please.”

“You are unharmed?  You lost consciousness.”

It should have been embarrassing, but Shiro could only smile.  “It’s a compliment.”

Ulaz frowned, ears tilted back.  But he seemed to sense that Shiro was being honest, so he nodded.  “Alright.  I am going to pull out of you.  Are you ready?”

Oh boy.  “Go for it.”

Ulaz settled his hands on Shiro’s hips and gently pulled him up and off.  Shiro groaned, both from the loss and how his muscles ached from the movement.

So the position hadn’t been the easiest one to start back up with.  Ah, well.  Shiro was glad they’d done it.

Once he was lying back down properly, Ulaz ducked down and started to lap over his thighs, clearly with the intention of cleaning him off.  

Shiro cried out, his legs snapping together automatically.  He sobbed again when that pulled his strained muscles.

“I apologize,” Ulaz murmured, eyes wide and alarmed.  “Have I harmed you?”

“Too much,” Shiro told him, teeth gritted.  “Sensitive now.”  Slowly, he relaxed his legs and groaned.  “Do you want to?  Or can we just get a washcloth?”

Ulaz frowned.  “I would like to.  It’s proper.  Do you object?”

“No, you can if you’d like.  Just be gentle.”  Shiro bit his bottom lip as Ulaz ducked back down, breath hitching from just the hot breath against his flesh.  “Very gentle.”

Ulaz cleaned him meticulously, including over Shiro’s hole.  The sensation was too much, and Shiro had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing from it, but he waved Ulaz on to finish.

When he was done, Ulaz laid down and pulled Shiro flush against him, petting down his sides.  “You are clean,” he informed him, a note of pride to his voice.

It had to be some kind of instinct, so Shiro smiled and pet his hair.  “Well done.”

Ulaz beamed back and continued to nuzzle.  “I will go get us food and drink shortly.  You said it was wise to do so after strenuous activity.”

“It is,” Shiro agreed.  “In a few minutes.  Right now I want to be held.”

“As you wish,” Ulaz replied, tone pleased.  He knew exactly what he was referencing, and was probably proud of himself for remembering.

Dork.

Shiro smiled into Ulaz’ shoulder, his lips touching damp fur.  The smell of sex would cling to Ulaz until they washed up, which might not be for a while yet.  They were both vaguely sticky and definitely sore, and Shiro really needed a heating pad so he wouldn’t be too achy to move tomorrow.

It was perfect, and there was nowhere Shiro would rather be.


	16. Shatt, Oral fixation, finger sucking, no sex

Anonymous asked:

Concept: Shiro's oral fixation getting to the point where he calms down just from sucking on Matt's fingers

This ended up being way more fluffy/sensual than porny, but here we are.

* * *

 

“Shiro.”

Shiro looked up from his desk and over at Matt. He tapped his tablet pen idly against his bottom lip. “Mmm?”

Sitting up on Shiro’s bed, Matt raised his brows at him.  “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Shiro asked, straightening up in alarm.

Matt rolled his eyes.  “Look at your pen.”

Brow furrowed, Shiro pulled the stylus away from his chin to look at it.  The bottom looked the same as ever, but the top had scrapes and and dents that hadn’t been there just half an hour before.

Teeth marks.

Oh, hell.

“Another one?” Shiro groaned, dropping it.  “Dammit.  Well, it still works for now.  Guess that one will just be mine.”

Matt snorted at him, lips curled up in what at least looked like fond amusement.  “It and its ten brothers.”

Eyeing him back, Shiro frowned.  “Don’t be ridiculous.  They’re pens.  They don’t have a gender.”

“Yeah, I’m ridiculous.”  Matt scooted to the edge of the bed, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.  The long lines of him folded in on himself into sharp looking angles, but he didn’t seem to find it uncomfortable.  “What is it you’re working on, anyway.”

“Negotiation of allyship,” Shiro replied, sighing.  “It used to be so easy.  ‘Will you fight the Galra with us?’  Now there’s trade agreements and supply needs and interactions with other species.  So I have to go over all of this.”

Matt nodded, humming thoughtfully.  “Okay, rephrase.  Is it something you need to have tomorrow morning?”

Frowning, Shiro shook his head.  “No.  But that doesn’t mean I should put it off.  You know what our lives are like.  I might not get a free moment for the next week.”

“Then you call them and delay the talks by another week,” Matt shot back.  “Shiro, you’re chewing through pens.  Your legs has been bouncing for the past hour.  You earned a break.”

Shiro looked down at the pad and at the chewed stylus in his hand.  Finally he sighed and set it down, then climbed onto the bed.  Matt wrapped his arms around him, surprisingly sturdy given how skinny he still was, and tugged him until they were both sprawled out, their knees hooked over the edge of the bed and dangling down.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Shiro told Matt, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  “Stop that.”

Matt laughed and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair.  “Nah.  Don’t think I will. It’s my trademark.  Gotta keep up my brand, Starshine.”

Chuckling, Shiro pressed his mouth to Matt’s neck, brushing his lips along the soft skin.  There was a tiny brown spot like a very big freckle, and Shiro licked over it.  “Ah, my mistake.”

Matt used his shoulder to nudge Shiro’s chin up, and then ran his finger down his nose.  “Damn right it is.”  He tapped over the furrow between Shiro’s brows, then ran over the tightness of his jaw.  “You’re still stressed.”

“I still need to finish the trade agreement,” Shiro pointed out.  “And fight the Galra, and lead the team, and keep up with Blade communications-”

Groaning, Matt flicked the end of his nose.  “Enough.  You’re stressing me out just with your list.  None of that needs to happen tonight.  Especially fighting and leading.  You’ve done enough, Takashi. Just be with me for a little while, alright?”

Shiro took a deep breath and then let it go, focusing on relaxing the muscles in his face.  He vaguely recalled advice he’d heard once, so he scrunched everything up, then let it go.

It felt strange, to finally relax all those muscles.  It occurred to him that he might have been holding that tension for far too long.

Matt was right.

Eugh.  He really hated that.

“Better,” Matt told him, smiling softly.  "I think we can still do more.  Scoot up?  I shouldn’t have to ask you to do this, you freakin’ giant.“

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I’m not a giant.  I’m six foot three, that’s not giant at all.”  He did obligingly push himself up until he was nose to nose with Matt.  His eyes were a deeper brown in the dim lighting, and like this Shiro could see the very faint hint of freckles across his nose.  Once, they’d been much darker, but neither of them got much sunlight these days.  The longer strands of hair tangled with each other and spilled onto the bed, in a way that was probably going to knot before they got up.

Matt was beautiful like this.

Even when he opened his damn mouth.

“I’m sorry, who’s the tallest on the ship?”

“Well,” Shiro drawled.  "Depends.  Does Allura know there’s a competition?  Because that changes things.“

Matt blew in his face, making Shiro screw his eyes closed.  "This isn’t relaxing.  You’re just being a shit.”

“Being a shit is very relaxing.”

“Only if you’re me,” Matt told him, tone going snooty for just a moment.  "Okay, keep those pretty eyes closed, Takashi.“

There was a sarcastic remark on the tip of his lips, but in the end Shiro just nodded and made himself relax again.  Without his sight, he was hyper aware of each shift Matt made.

Shiro felt Matt’s breath over his cheeks, and then something pressed against his closed eyelids.  It took a moment for him to realize it was Matt’s lips.  Matt moved on before Shiro could do more than register the sensation, pressing another peck to the opposite side.

He switched back and forth between them, occasionally pressing a kiss to his forehead of his brow, until Matt seemed satisfied that Shiro was completely relaxed.  Then he kissed down the bridge of his nose, tiny, fleeting presses like the touch of a feather.  After, he placed firmer pecks right below the corner of each eye, like he was touching the marks Shiro would have if he was Altean.

"Are you imagining I’m an alien?” Shiro murmured, voice soft and thick.

Matt snorted.  "If I was, you’d be a Vulcan.  That’d be hot.“

"You’d call me a pointy-eared hobgoblin.”

Laughing, Matt kissed the corners of Shiro’s mouth.   "Like I said, hot.  And I love it when you talk geeky.  Tell me more, baby.“  But before Shiro could, he kissed him properly, slow and soft on the lips.  "But not right now.  Relax for me.”

Shiro licked over his lips, trying to taste the faint tingle where Matt had touched.  "Okay.“

"Good.”  With that, Matt continued to kiss, following the line of his jaw to kiss at the base of his ear, then mirroring that on the other side. He licked over the hinge of Shiro’s jaw, making him jolt, and then pecked it over and over until Shiro clenched and then relaxed fully.

Finally, it felt like every muscle in Shiro’s face couldn’t be more relaxed. His breath was coming slowly and evenly, and he let his lips fall open slightly.

“That’s what I like to see,” Matt hold him, pushing Shiro’s bangs off his forehead to give it one last kiss.  "How are you doing?“

"Mmm,” Shiro replied.  "Pretty good.“  And it was true.  The thoughts still lurked, but he was able to focus on the sensations of fingers and lips and tongue.  It helped to have something to ground him.

Matt pressed the tip of a finger to Shiro’s nose and held it there.  After a few seconds, Shiro cracked his eyes open, curious what he was up to.  Matt’s gaze was curious and soft as he looked over him.  "I have an idea.”

Rather than answer, Shiro just watched expectantly.

Eyes narrowed, Matt ran the finger down to Shiro’s lip, then pressed it and his middle finger just barely into his open mouth.

Shiro paused, surprised at the sudden invasion.  It had been downright chaste until then.

“We don’t have to,” Matt told him.  "But I figured, since you’ve been chewing everything in sight, maybe this would help?  Something for that little oral fixation of yours.“

Crinkling his nose, Shiro considered.  

"Hey, none of that.”  Matt reached over with his other arm to tap Shiro’s nose.  "I put a lot of work into relaxing you.  Quit it.“

Shiro rolled his eyes but obligingly relaxed the muscles.  "Fine, fine.  Alright.  No harm in trying.  Just… lick?”

Matt’s eyes were almost too bright without the barrier of his glasses between them.  "Lick, suck, nip.  Anything that won’t hurt.  Whatever your heart desires, Takashi.“

"That would be more romantic if you weren’t trying to get me to suck your fingers.”

Gasping, Matt stuck out his bottom lip.  "I’m doing it for you, Sugar Bear.“

And a nice moment ruined.  Well, Shiro could really only blame himself for that one.  So rather than start more pointless banter about Matt’s ridiculous nicknames, Shiro closed his mouth and started to suck.

Satisfyingly, that shut Matt right up.

At first, Shiro’s goal was to tease.  The made a tight seal around the digits and slid his tongue around them, just like he would if he was blowing Matt.  Which, while he was thinking about it, would also satisfy the same itch.  Something to suggest next time he nearly chewed through a pen.

But slowly, Shiro’s concentration lapsed, and he found himself relaxing.  It became more of a suckle than a blowjob, lips moving lazily as he settled into the rhythm.  He pressed the tip of his tongue against the pads of Matt’s fingers, like he was trying to memorize the texture of his fingerprint.  Then he forced his tongue between the fingers, just to see if he could, before going back to gentle swirling.

It was actually calming.

He really, really hated it when Matt was right.

Slowly, Shiro settled down more and more, his eyes falling shut again as he fully concentrated on the fingers in his mouth.  At some point, Matt stopped watching so closely and picked his book back up.

Maybe it was weird, to find this so nice.  Shiro would certainly be mortified if someone burst into his room without knocking (which did happen, on occasion, usually because someone was arguing over someone else and Shiro was for some reason needed to judge between them).  It would be quite the sight, to see Shiro nearly asleep on Matt’s shoulder, sucking on his fingers like a child might suck their own thumb.

But Matt didn’t seem to mind.  Hell, he seemed to like it, and it definitely paid off for him at other times.

And dammit, Shiro wanted this.  He wanted the easy relaxation that came from these soft moments.

More than that, Shiro liked that he had someone who would make him stop and relax.  He needed that voice that said it was okay, he’d done enough, he was enough.

These days, the internal version of that voice had taken on a very Matt-like sense of humor.  
Shiro couldn’t say he minded.

Eyes closed, worries pushed back for the moment, warm and comfortable against his boyfriend’s side, Shiro was able to drift off.

Right before he did, he felt the fingers be pulled away, and felt a familiar pair of lips press against the center of his forehead.

"Goodnight, Starshine.”


	17. Kolivan/Shiro, wall sex, rough sex, xeno

Anonymous asked:

id kill for a kolivan/shiro fic tbh

Get your knife ready, dude.  

Also, a note: in an effort to get more of these out I’ve shortened them a bit.  Just a heads up for anyone interested.  Some will still be long, but I need to stop with 6k porn prompts.  They’re why I don’t get as much done these days.

* * *

 

Shiro hit the wall hard enough that the breath was forced out of him and his teeth clicked against the metal.  While he reeled from that, a form pressed against his back, shoving him farther into it.  The being was huge and heavy, and the force of them kept Shiro from getting enough air back in his lungs.

“Too rough?” Kolivan asked.  He put his hand between Shiro’s brow and the wall, pushing his hair back apologetically.

Shiro grinned and rocked back.  "Maybe a little, but I like it.“  He could feel where Kolivan was growing hard as he arched, rolling his hips against it.

 Growling, Kolivan shoved him forward again, until Shiro was totally flush against the metal wall.  "Not enough to stay still.”

“Too much to stay still,” Shiro replied immediately, smiling against the cool metal.  "You better make me.“

He felt the fur above him shift, a sign that Kolivan was nodding, and then Shiro’s pants were shoved down unceremoniously.  Once they were out of the way, his huge, furred hands returned and pushed again, until Shiro’s cock touched the cold wall.

Jolting, Shiro’s head tried to fall back, but he was blocked by Kolivan’s shoulder.  "Cold!”

“You like it,” Kolivan replied, almost absently.  He ran a knuckle between Shiro’s cheeks.  "You are sufficiently prepared?“

"Of course.”

There was no second check in, no question if that meant Shiro was ready.  Kolivan just let out a low, pleased rumble.  There was a slight movement, and then the armor and pants disappeared in a flash of heat and tingling energy, leaving nothing between Shiro’s ass and Kolivan’s cock.

That was what Shiro liked about this.  Kolivan got it.  They both liked what they liked, and they tried to check those boxes as unquestioningly and efficiently as possible.  Between the two of them, spare time was almost a myth, and they had to make every minute count.

But they also were both in desperate, eager need of stress relief and what little comfort they could provide each other.

Not that most people would find this comforting.

Kolivan bent forward, increasing the weight pushing Shiro against the wall.  All of him was covered, utterly pinned in place, and the pressure was starting to make it hard to breath.  The hand that had been in his hair slipped down to wrap around his throat.  It wasn’t a squeeze, but it did apply more pressure on a spot that already didn’t have a lot of space.

Compromise.  It was what Shiro wanted without bothering anything in his past.

For his part, Kolivan seemed to enjoy having a soft, smaller body under him to play with.  His other hand ran down Shiro’s sides, the tips of his claws leaving tiny, dangerous furrows that made Shiro’s hair stand on end.

Wrapping his hand around Shiro’s hip, Kolivan lined himself up.  He paused, barely noticeable, but just enough time for Shiro to push away if he didn’t want it, or to say anything to show he wanted to be free.

When there was nothing like that, Kolivan shoved in.

He was huge, and Shiro purposefully didn’t stretch himself very much.   Instead he used nearly half a bottle of lube until he was nearly soaked.  When Kolivan pushed forward, his cock made a wet, filthy noise and the lube dripped out from the force of the thrust.

Kolivan growled again, his fingers digging in further.  "Clever minx.”

Shiro only laughed.  "Oh, do you like it?  You told me I begged like I was in heat.  I figured you might as well get some of the other benefits.“

Rather than answer, Kolivan shoved him forward harder.  Shiro’s laugh cut off as his chest was compressed, and his heavy, heated cock twitched against the cold wall of the base.  His toes curled in his boots, unseen.

"Then you will be fucked like you’re in heat too,” Kolivan told him.  Without another word, he started to snap his hips forward with bruising force, nearly shoving Shiro up the wall with every thrust.

Shiro’s mouth feel open as he was pounded and used, head swimming with the heady, easy pressure. It scratched the same itch he used to by going to clubs just outside the Garrison, finding someone to enjoy a quick night with.

This was already among one of his longest-term relationships as they approached half a dozen encounters.  Not once had they exchanged more than polite acknowledgement of their ‘relationship’, much less anything romantic like kissing or dating.

It was perfect.  Just like Kolivan’s frantic thrusting.  Mouth falling open, Shiro licked the wall and groaned happily.

He didn’t know how long they’d keep this up, but as Kolivan came inside and started to swell at the base, he knew he had at least twenty more minutes of bliss to go.

And if he played his cards right, maybe another hour after that.

Shiro grinned against the wall and clenched around the growing knot.

Kolivan got it, and he fucked Shiro like a champ.  Under the circumstances, there wasn’t much more Shiro could ask for.


	18. Sheith, Orgasm denial, (lace) bondage, dirty talk

I LOVE YOUR ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and yes i'm toootally complaining about shalladin. it's just soooo terrible with orgasm denial and bondage just terrible, and just restating YOUR ACCOUNT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much, Nonny!  Have some porn for stroking my ego.

* * *

 

The noise that came out of Shiro’s mouth barely sounded human anymore.  It was a keen mixed with a sob, except it pitched high, well passed Shiro’s normal range.  He arched back into Keith’s hands, which was about as far as he could move while his hands were still tied to the headboard.

The tie was just lace, and it was taking significant concentration not to break it.

Shiro wasn’t allowed to.  Every time he did, he wasn’t allowed to come for another half an hour.

So far, Shiro was up to an hour.  One that was very nearly up.  If he had to start over again, he was going to cry and then die.

“Keith,” he groaned, voice throaty and raw.  "Please.  I need- I just need you to- I’m so close, Keith.  Please!“

Chuckling, Keith pressed a kiss to the base of Shiro’s cock.  His stomach muscles jumped as he resisted the urge to curl in on himself or buck onto Keith’s face.  Even that light touch hit him like a punch to the stomach, his arousal like a painful, physical force.

"Almost there,” Keith told him, running his hands up and down Shiro’s thighs.  They jolted under his touch as Shiro continued to tremble under the strain.

It was too much.  He wasn’t going to be able to hold back.

“Keith,” Shiro tried again.  "I’m so close.  I can’t.  I need it.  I won’t- I can’t.  I can’t!“

"Yes, you can,” Keith told him, voice taking on a hint of an edge.  This was an order.  One that Shiro wanted desperately to follow.  He wanted to please Keith with all his heart.

But there was a limit.

One that Shiro was fast approaching.

Biting his bottom lip, Shiro tried to focus on anything else, anything but the brush of Keith’s breath against the head of his aching cock, against the scrape of his blunt nails through the fur on the inside of Shiro’s thighs, against the pressure in his stomach like he was literally about to break apart.

Looking over Keith’s face, Shiro tried to find something to hold onto, a different focus.  Instead he found dark, intense eyes, watch each twitch intently.  He found bright red lips hovering just inches from his cock, ready to take him in his mouth the second the alarm clicked over.  He found dark hair stuck to Keith’s face, inky against his pale skin, held in place by sweat.  He had to be just as impatient as Shiro was, but he was holding out.

Patience yielded focus indeed.

Shiro regretted ever saying those goddamn words right now.

Swallowing another groan, Shiro tried to press his thighs together, working his muscles against the painful pressure as he held out.  But Keith’s grip turned punishing, nearly bruising, and he forced them back apart again, his strength overwhelming Shiro’s.

His cock twitched against his stomach.  

It wasn’t fair.  It wasn’t fair at all.

“Keith,” Shiro sobbed, letting his head fall back, nearly pounding it into the pillows.  "Keith, c'mon.  Please.  How long?“

"Three more minutes, Shiro,” Keith told him.  "You’re so close. You can do it, I know you can.  You already went fifty-seven, you can do three more.“

Each second made Shiro bite down harder on his bottom lip.  He was sure it was going to be bruised, or at least badly swollen.  He had to be a complete mess.  He felt like a complete mess, his mind emptied of everything except the need to obey his rules and his need to come.

Each second was a physical strain.  All Shiro wanted to do was move up just a little, buck his hips just two inches.  But he couldn’t move his thighs with Keith’s grip there and he couldn’t move his torso without moving his arms, and if he moved his arms the lace would snap, and if the lace snapped-

"One minute,” Keith told him, voice warm.  "Look at you, you’re doing so well.  You’re almost there, baby.  Just sixty more seconds.“  Keith’s head dipped down as he spoke, already anticipating the moment he would get to take him in his mouth.

Shiro’s heart pounded, and his whole body was so sense that he was shaking all over.

"Thirty more seconds,” Keith told him.  "You’re there, Shiro, you’re so close.  Just twenty more.“  His tongue sipped out of his mouth, making his words slur, and he moved forward, a natural shift, and it made the tip of his tongue just barely run over the tip of Shiro’s cock-

He jolted forward automatically, needing the pleasure after an hour of denial.

The lace ripped.

"No!”  Shiro yelled, eyes wide and pained.  "I can’t- Keith.  Keith, it was time.  Please.  Please, Keith, I need it.  I was good until right then, and you touched me.“

Pulling himself up, Keith looked him over, brows arched.  "You know the rules.”

“Keith!”  Tears sprang to Shiro’s eyes, blurring his vision as desperation filled him.  "Please, I was so good.  Keith, I was so good, I earned it, I need it.  Don’t do it.  It was right then.  It was time!“

Keith hummed like he was considering it. He ran a hand down Shiro’s chest, and smiled when he arched into it desperately.  "You do seem a little strung out,” he allowed.  "Maybe I can give it to you this once.“

Please.  Oh please, yes.  Shiro needed it.  He needed it so bad.  "Anything.  Anything you want.  Just please let me have it, Keith.”

“What if what I want is for you to follow the rules?”

Shiro froze.  "You- is- but…“

Keith tilted his  head, eyes bright with warm amusement.  He was teasing, but Shiro’s brain was moving too fast, desperation egging him on, and he couldn’t stop the panic running through his veins.  "I like it when you follow your rules, Shiro.  What if that’s what I want?”

Shiro trembled with indecision.  A war raged in his head, caught between desires, between two opposing needs.

Slowly, achingly, he held out his wrists in offer.  The tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks, and he took a deep breath.  "Then put it back on.“

Keith’s expression softened.  He leaned down and pressed his lips to Shiro’s, tongue slipping inside.  "Good answer.  You’re so good to me, Shiro.”

With that, he reached down and took Shiro’s cock in hand.

Breath catching, Shiro’s felt his heart pick up in hope.  "Can- am I allowed to-?“

"You can come,” Keith told him, breathing out the words against his lips.  "Come for me.“

After just a few pumps, Shiro did.

It made the world spin and grey out as powerful shocks ran through him.  Slowly, Shiro took several deep breaths and tilted his head down, watching Keith’s hand continue to pump his softening cock.  His fingers were strong and elegant and looked amazing wrapped around him.  Pretty.  Keith had pretty hands.

"Thank you,” Keith replied dryly.  "I think.  Yeah, I’ll take the compliment.“

Oh, had he said that out loud?

"Yes, you did.”

Huh.

“What about you?” Shiro asked quietly.  "What do you want?“

Keith considered, pulling his hand back and licking over the palm.  Shiro watched it as if transfixed, enjoying the way the pink tongue flicked out and came back tinged with white.

"I think what I want is to see you tied to the headboard again.  This time on your hands and knees. and I’ll fuck you hard until it breaks again.  Do it all over again, string you out until you’re willing to do anything, until you beg more.  You think you’ll come for me again?”  Keith asked.

Shiro stared at him in awe.  "Yeah,“ he breathed. "If you keep talking like that, I think so.”

“Good boy.”  He patted Shiro’s hips until he flipped over.  "Are you prepped?“

"Why would I do that when you can?” Shiro asked, shooting Keith a fond look over his shoulder.

Keith snorted and gave his ass a smack, chuckling when Shiro jolted from it.  "Hmm.  I should do spank you while you’re tied you’re trying to hold still.  See how well you can manage.“

Evil.  That was absolutely evil.

"It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?”

Keith laughed softly.  "Sounds like it,“ he admitted.  "But that’s up to you.  It can be over in less than ten minutes if you’re good.”

“You don’t let me be good,” Shiro told him.  But he raised his joined wrists for Keith to tie together.

Keith kissed up his back.  "You wouldn’t have it any other way.“

"True.”  Shiro tilted his head back until he could meet Keith’s eyes.  Then he purposefully pulled his wrists apart until the thin lace broke.  "Oops.“

Keith smiled, a vicious, toothy thing.

Shiro gave him one that matched.


	19. Shance, some feminization, breast play, dirty talk, come play

Anonymous asked:

Nsfw prompt, anything regarding those Bara tiddies. Specifically, maybe someone massaging Shiro, and showing application, to those lovely lumps of man meat.

“This is silly,” Shiro told Lance flatly, arms crossed over his chest.

Lance grinned back, straddling Shiro’s lap.  “No, it isn’t.  Now drop those arms and remember the rules.”

There was a beat of hesitation, and Lance thought Shiro might bow out and give this a pass.  Which would be a shame, but not the end of the world.  They would find something else to do, even if that something was just Lance getting to taste those lips for the night.  Or sleeping.  They could both use some extra hours, honestly.

But Shiro dropped his arms, not quite meeting Lance’s gaze.  “No directing.  No covering anything unless I need to safeword.”  He said it with the monotonous tone of repetition, rattling it off like the laws of thermodynamics.

Lance was going to pop a boner from Shiro’s lecturing tone forever now.  Maybe they should get him to give some kind of physics lesson.  Or, better idea, Lance would get him to give him private lessons on the subject.  Maybe he’d make a pair of useless glasses just to sell it.

But that wasn’t now.  Now was Lance kissing Shiro softly in reward.  “That’s good,” he told Shiro, in the low, breathy voice that always caused a couple of cracks in Shiro’s calm facade.  His lips twitched, fighting a smile, as his eyes glazed.

Little things, tiny signs, barely hints.  But Lance was very, very good at reading Shiro now  At least in this context, when Lance was the one in control.

“Hands flat on the bed,” Lance told him.  “Let’s see how long you can keep them there.”

Shiro’s eyes flashed and he sat up straighter, jaw set.  Just ordering him was usually effective, but this was the real key.  Get Shiro competitive and he’d go above and beyond the call of duty.

Once his palms were pressed to the covers, Lance leaned forward, cupping Shiro’s chest right below his pecs.  He brushed up with his thumbs, pressing into the meat of him and scraping over his nipples.

Shiro didn’t react strongly, just it tiny ways.  He shifted on the bed, probably getting Lance settled more comfortably on his hips, and rolled his shoulders back.  It was an open gesture, rather than closed off: it felt good.  But Shiro’s lips also thinned, and his eyes kept darting up to watch Lance’s face.

It felt nice but he was still embarrassed.

Which was damn cute, honestly.

Lance raised his hands further, cupping and rubbing.  He leaned in so his face was just half of foot from Shiro’s.  “How’s that feel?”  He asked, voice going velvety.  “Do you like having your tits played with?”

This time, the reaction wasn’t small.  Color bloomed over Shiro’s cheeks as his eyes went wide.  “Lance,” he groaned, looking away.  “It’s nice.  But really?”

“Do you not like it?” Lance pressed.  He glanced over Shiro’s face again, but he was pretty sure he was shy about it, not uncomfortable.  “Should I keep my mouth shut about how much I love your rack?  Or how lovely your nipples are?”  Lance pinched one hard.  Shiro jolted, mouth falling open and face going redder.  He didn’t say anything, so Lance did it again, tugging them time as well, and Shiro let out a tiny, hitching groan.  “Do you want me to stop playing with your tits?”

Shiro let out a shaky breath.  “Don’t stop,” he murmured, and while the phrasing was an order, the tone of it wasn’t.  Instead it was just an answer to Lance’s question.  “Please.  But do you have to…?”

“Do I have to what?  Play with them?”  Lance ran his nail over the other nipple, and Shiro bit on his bottom lip, still trying to muffle his noises.  “Massage them?”  He rubbed in with his palms again, shifting muscle and skin below.  He stopped with his fingers pressed at the bottom, pushing his pecs up like a bra.  “Tell you what lovely, perky breasts you have.”

Shiro’s hands grabbed onto the sheet, scrunching them and nearly pulling it free from the mattress.  “Lance,” he groaned.

“That’s not an answer,” Lance sing-songed.  He rocked down on Shiro’s lap, looking for relief for his own clothed cock.  It rubbed against the bulge of Shiro’s, and he pinched both nipples again.

This time, Shiro actually cried out, head falling back and mouth open in heaving pants.  It was an impossible invitation to resist, and Lance leaned forward to kiss him, lapping into his parted lips and sucking on his tongue.  Shiro kissed back enthusiastically, leaning eagerly into him.

While he continued to explore and taste, Lance went back to massaging, this time slow and calm.  Shiro relaxed into it until he was arching into that as well, breath catching when the side of Lance’s palm would graze his pebbled nipples.

Finally, temptation took over.  Lance pulled away and gave Shiro a last peck, then ducked his head down.  Shiro’s nipples were flushed and standing out, practically begging for attention, and Lance hadn’t given them their proper due yet.

Cupping underneath again, Lance glanced up to make sure Shiro’s eyes were open and he was watching, so he could see the way Lance was cupping his eager tits so the nipple jutted out invitingly, could see exactly how good he looked.

Then Lance took Shiro’s nipple in his mouth and suckled.

“Lance!”  Shiro’s voice was rough and low, like Lance had strangled the air out of him.  Under him, Shiro’s thighs tensed and pressed up, and if Lance had looked back he was sure he’d see his toes curling.  “It’s-”

He cut off, but that was okay, because Lance could pick it up from there.  Pulling off, he blew cold air over the wet nipple, just to feel Shiro buck under him.  “Feels good to have your tits sucked?” Lance asked innocently, glancing up again.  “Or is that not enough for you, hm?  Maybe you need-” He took it in his mouth again, and this time nipped.

Shiro groaned, long and opened, and Lance felt a hand settle gently between his shoulderblades.

Immediately he pulled his mouth away.  “Whoops.  Bad boy.”

Eyes snapping to Lance’s, Shiro gave him a wild look, clearly baffled what had made him stop.  Then he realized he’d lost the challege and jammed his human hand back into the sheets.  But it was far too late for that.

Lance smirked, and Shiro’s eyes darted away.

“All that shyness, but I think that’s the fastest you broke,” Lance teased mercilessly, pausing to lap a long, wet stripe over the so far unsucked nipple.  “You said it was silly, you said you didn’t have hungry, needy tits.  Yet here we are.”

Shiro groaned again, muffled like he was biting his bottom lip.  “Lance,” he managed, like he was completely out of other words.

Because Lance had won.

“Poor needy boy,” Lance cooed, smirking against the flesh.  It was mixed soft and rough, smooth where it was still untouched and ropy where scars crossed over.  “Went all this time with such pretty tits and no one showing you how much you like it.  It’s alright, I have you.”  He bit down again and tugged with his teeth until Shiro cried out and broke again, his hands grabbing onto Lance’s sides.  “I’ll give you all the attention you deserve.”

Pulling back, Lance licked his lips as he surveyed his handiwork.  Shiro’s chest heaved with each panted breath, and both nipples were bright red and nicely sucked on.  Lance licked his lips and imagined tomorrow, when they’d still be red and sensitive like hickeys, how they’d rub against Shiro’s shirt under his vest, and no one but Lance would know.  How after training he’d corner Shiro and touch him through the fabric just to watch him unravel again, all his composure in the day gone from Lance’s fingers and mouth on his chest and nothing else.

Fuck.

Lance reached down and palmed himself, rocking onto his hand.  It pressed him against Shiro’s own clothed cock, making his lover moan again.

So fucking pretty.

Only one thing could make him prettier.

Lance fumbled his fly and freed himself from his pants, stroking quickly.  After a moment, he pressed his fingers to Shiro’s lips, brows up.  “Wet them for me.”

Immediately, Shiro sucked them into his mouth and lapped messily, coating both fingers completely.  When Lance pulled them out, he swiped them over Shiro’s reddened lips to make them shine, then brought his hand back to his cock to stroke.  It went much smoother with the lubrication.

Shrio groaned, eyes nearly feverish as he watched.  Lance wasn’t sure it the strength of his reaction was from the hope of release or having his own spit be used that way.  He’d keep it in mind regardless.

Moving up onto his knees, Lance used his other hand to brush his fingers through Shiro’s bangs, slicking the damp strands back against his head.  “I’m going to come all over those pretty tits,” Lance told him, no hesitation to his tone.  “As a reward for being so good.  Then I’ll clean you right back up after.  Won’t that feel good, for me to lick my come off those sensitive, needy tits?”

Shiro didn’t reply, but the heat and awe in his eyes was better than words anyway.

“Then,” Lance continued.  “I think there’s a whole host of body parts that need appreciation too.  Next I think I’ll show you how much I love that eager hole of yours.  And just to make sure it gets the attention it deserves, I think we’ll use a ring on you so this can’t end early.”

Mouth falling open, Shiro’s awe deepend.  “Please,” he murmured, more breath than word.  He probably didn’t even mean to say it.

But that’s what Lance could do to him.

Grinning broadly, Lance brought his hand to his cock and started to pump.  It didn’t take long.  Lance had been hard on and off all day while he was planning this, and seeing Shiro get so worked up was sending lightning through his stomach.

He did his best to stripe over Shiro’s pecs, more ropey lines crossing the pale skin.  But this time it was a much more pleasant cause.  And judging from Shiro’s warm look, he liked these marks much better.

Reaching up, Shiro ran a finger through the mess, then brought it to his lips.  He sucked on his finger and groaned, eyes closed in bliss.  It was performative - Lance knew for a fact Shiro swallowed for the effect rather than taste - but it was effective as hell anyway.

“You know,” Shiro replied drawled.  How he managed to sound that conversational when he looked that wrecked, Lance had no idea.  “There are parts of you I’d love to show my appreciation for as well.”  His eyes slowly drifted to Lance’s cock, and he licked his lips.

And this was the other reason Lance loved how competitive Shiro could get.

“Next time,” Lance promised.  

From the way Shiro’s eyes met his in bright challenge, Shiro was going to try and get his way anyway.

Well, he was welcome to try.  Lance was just as competitive.  

Game On.


	20. Shallura, marking, teasing, no sex

Anonymous asked:

lewd anon - i like kissing and i like marking so imagine allura putting on red lipstick and making out with shiro just to smear it over his lips (or other places)

(Hey Lewd Anon!  Sorry it’s taken me a while to get to some of yours: I promise I still have them and plan on filling many of them)

 

Allura considered the selection of lipsticks in front of her, tapping on her chin in thought.  “What color do you think?”

“Purple and black would be a little on the nose,” Shiro suggested.  He was utterly mused, with his shirt gone, his pants hanging open, and his hair a twisted mess.  Despite that and his swollen-red lips, his tone was completely normal.

Allura hadn’t yet pushed far enough to make Shiro lose his cool completely.

That would come later.

“I don’t want you in purple,” Allura agreed.  It was too much of a Galra color.  Not on Shiro, not with her.  He had enough marks from them.  “Maybe a soft pink.”  She applied it, then stepped over and pressed it to his cheek.  His brows rose in calm question, but he offered no comment.

Shiro knew very well this was for Allura.  If he hated a color he could say so, but this had one very important purpose: to mark him as hers.

“No,” she decided, shaking her head.  “It doesn’t show up nearly as well on your skin.”  

“Makes sense,” Shiro agreed.  “One more to be sure?”

Oh, he thought he was clever.  Well, he was certainly cute.  Allura pressed another kiss to his neck, and the color was barely visible, mostly through the shiny reflection off the waxy surface.  “Hmm, no.  But you’re right.  We should give each of them multiple chances.”

“Maybe you should try them all,” Shiro offered, sprawling out comfortably.  “To be sure.”

Allura smiled.  “What a lovely idea.”

Which was how Shiro ended up with wine-red kiss prints ringing around his left nipple, and amber ones around the right.  HIs lips were dotted with juniberry pink, and they’d decided to test that again training down his chest.  Both his hips were dotted with an emerald color she had been given as a gift once, but never worn before, and the base of his cock saw the color change to navy.

The juniberry lipstick reappeared at the tip of Shiro’s cock, then all over the insides of his thigh.  The prints were briefly a soft earthy brown on the insides of his knees, but they both agreed it looked more like dirty smudges and it was quickly abandoned for a brilliant, neon red just in time to turn him over and kiss over the cheeks of his ass.  Those got smeared, as Allura tried and ultimately failed to resist the urge to grope.  The lip prints turned into hand prints, the fingers sliding into Shiro’s crack.

After that they gave another pale pink a try, and this one decorated the small of his back better than the first.  But it was abandoned for a red so dark it was nearly black that Shiro told her he would have found very attractive before he had joined the military. She’d covered his shoulders blades in those like wings.  Allura had found that more amusing that he had.

With the results of their studies stained over his body, Shiro tapped next to one of the Juniberry pink ones.  “I still think I like that best.”

“Agreed, it looks very fetching on you.” It didn’t smear, complimented his coloring, and didn’t blend with any of his blushes.  A worthy choice.  “Next time we’ll know for sure which to pick.”

Shiro’s smile grew, and if he’d looked ruffled before, now he was positively ravished.  It was an excellent look on him.  “After the mission, I’d like to return all these kisses to you.”

“After,” Allura agreed.  They’d planned these so his clothing and armor would cover each mark, so Shiro didn’t have to wash anything but the pale pink from his cheek and neck as she got back into his clothing.  Allura knew he’d keep his composure perfectly, just as she knew his arousal would stay with him until he returned, unless something dire happened.

Well, wait.

Allura stepped forward and cupped his cheek, just as he finished getting his boots back on.  “One more kiss.  This one is to borrow.  I expect it back as soon as possible.  She gave him one last long kiss on the lips, and when she pulled back, she flattened his bangs back into place.  “Now go, my paladin.”

“As you wish, Princess,” Shiro replied, smiling softly.

He left without looking in a mirror, and ignorant of the way her last kiss had stained his lips pink too.

But Allura knew, and he’d find soon out soon enough.


	21. Sheith, Mermaid Xenobiology (kinda), Dirty talk, nipple play, exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> Mermen and mermaids have both sets of genitals. It's up to you how this works. Just human!Keith fingering Shiro's slit and finally penetrating it with his cock.
> 
> \+ praise Kink. Tell Shiro he's doing great.  
> \+ he's down for some dirty talk about his body too.  
> \+ keep them both as guys.  
> \+ would prefer no talk of impregnation.

“Shh!” Shiro shifted his way closer to Keith, biting his lip. “You have to stay quieter than that.”

Brows up, Keith snorted. “Seriously?” He looked around the open, empty grounds pointedly. “Why? It’s 3 AM. No one is awake now.”

“This is right next to the university,” Shiro hissed back, ducking low in the water of the public pool. It was heated and lit from within - typical human silliness - and also very closed. How Keith had obtained the key and learned how to activate the power, Shiro didn’t know.

He couldn’t deny it was attractive, though. They’d had shower sex many times, but that wasn’t the same as having sex in the water. It was so much better, but Keith didn’t like the idea of having sex in the ocean. Apparently too many things swam around in it, and something about diseases and fish. In the end, this was the best compromise.

It was also the most illegal.

Keith glanced over his shoulder toward the building. “No one can see the lights on from here,” Keith said. “And we’ll hear them before they hear us. Now, c’mere. Relax, okay? Don’t worry about getting caught. Worse comes to worse, we run for it. We’re faster than any rent-a-cop in the area.”

That was not a comforting line of discussion, but Keith seemed confident and, well-

Shiro really wanted to do this. So much.

“You still have to be quiet,” Shiro insisted. He kicked his way closer and pressed against his boyfriend’s naked chest. “If we are caught, they might find out about me.”

Expression sobering, Keith nodded. His hands ran up and down Shiro’s sides. “You can stay shifted like this for a while, right?”

“Yes,” Shiro agreed. “But you’ve seen me shift in my sleep. Incarceration would only mean a matter of time before there was an accident.”

Keith nodded and kissed his forehead. “We’ll be quiet, I promise. I won’t let that happen to you. I promised I’d keep you safe.” He paused, then smirked. “The real question is if you’ll be able to keep quiet. I know how noisy you get when I finger you.”

Cheeks pinking, Shiro smiled. “You’ll just have to kiss me, then.” His heart pounded, both from the promise of what they were going to do, and, yes, the risk of it. Shiro couldn’t deny he was a bit of an adrenaline junkie. After all, he chose to spend days at a time on dry land with humans, chancing that his legs would give out into his fin.

It was so worth it though, especially when Keith’s hand slipped between his legs. He gave Shiro’s cock a quick tug, then he slipped passed it to slid a finger inside of Shiro’s slit. “I love your slit so much. So slick for me already. Are you enjoying this?”

“If I was not, I would not be out with you,” Shiro reminded. His cheeks pinked, especially as Keith started to graze his teeth against the delicate skin on his neck. They weren’t quite gills, but they would be when he shifted back. He scratched his fingers down Keith’s back, knowing the slight sting would encourage him.

Keith snorted. “True enough. I just love how secretly dirty you are. You seem so prim to most people, and here you are, spreading your legs for me to fuck you in a public pool. Showing off that pretty chest and how flushed you are, how eager you are to have me inside you.”

Dirty talk wasn’t unusual. It was, perhaps, the easiest way for Keith to express himself with words.

That didn’t make it any less effective.

Shiro clamped around Keith’s fingers, groaning. It was supposed to be soft, but it came out loud enough to echo in the otherwise empty pool. He reached up and clapped a hand over his mouth, blushing deeper.

“Just like I said,” Keith replied, just a hint of smug. “You love it so much, and you’re so sensitive. I love how noise you get, I love how eager you are.” He curled his fingers inside of Shiro, rubbing the walls eagerly. “I bet you want my cock, right?”

Shiro’s head bobbed, his eyes wide and his chest thrust out eagerly, the way he knew Keith liked.

Chuckling, Keith nipped the not-quite-gills again, making Shiro jolt and clamp around him. “I want to hear your lovely voice. I want to hear it from those gorgeous lips of yours that you want me to fuck you.” He paused, eyes glazing. “And after I fuck you, I think you should shift and suck my cock underwater.”

Another groan ripped its way out of Shiro. That would be so stupid. There was no reason to chance shifting in an open, public pool, even at such an hour.

But Moon above did Shiro want to do that.

Finally, he dropped his hand. “Yes,” he croaked, rocking against Keith’s steadily pistoning fingers. He was so slick he could feel it, even in the water. “Please. Fuck me!”

They both froze as the phrase echoed around them, waiting for any sign they’d been overheard.

None.

“You’re going to get us caught,” Keith teased. “But since you asked so nicely.” He pulled his fingers out and ran his thumb over the head of Shiro’s dick. Then he raised Shiro up easily in the water and pulled him down onto Keith’s cock.

Throwing his head back, Shiro groaned again, loud despite the hand over his mouth. HIs eyes closed in pure bliss, and he clenched around around Keith, just to draw a cry from him too.

“You feel so good around me,” Keith told him. He leaned forward and sucked on a nipple, using that to muffle his noises as he started to fuck in. Each time he spoke, he pulled off from Shiro’s chest. A strand of spit connected his bottom lip to the tip of Shiro’s nipple, a visible, dirty connection. “So good for me.”

Shiro bucked, helping to ride Keith. The water slowed their movements, and as his distraction grew, so did his scales. They started to appear over his legs, and he just barely held onto his senses enough to keep from totally losing control and transforming.

Laughing, Keith ran his nails down Shiro’s scaly thighs. “You love getting fucked that much, huh? Let me help you with that.” He pushed Shiro’s back against the wall, using that for a counter balance, and then really started to drive into him.

Crying out, Shiro grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair, uncovering his mouth in the process. “Keith. Keith! I’m going to-”

“Do it. Do it now, while I come in you.”

Keith’s hand darted between them, pumping Shiro’s cock in time with his hard pace. His cock twitched inside of Shiro, and with a final slam home, he started to come.

That, combined with the handjob, was enough to send Shiro over. He just managed to snap his legs together between them in time to totally lose it. His tail formed, thrashing hard enough to send shockwaves through the water and cause small waves on the other side of the pool.

It was, in a word, noisy.

To their left, there was a rustling noise.

Keith and Shiro both froze, pressed hard against the wall of the pool. Flush as they were, Shiro could tell that Keith had stopped breathing as they waited.

No one emerged to catch them.

Slowly, Shiro released his own breath. Turning, he gave Keith a slow kiss and rocked, pulling himself off of Keith’s cock in one smooth motion. Seed hung in the water between them, and Shiro impatiently waved his hand until it wasn’t visible anymore. He knew Keith would put in the strange chemicals the humans used to keep the still water from becoming diseased sometime tomorrow, and that was enough.

“Okay, as much as I want that blowjob, we might have pushed our luck enough,” Keith admitted.

Shiro snorted and kissed the tip of his nose. “Now you decide to grow caution. I never thought I would see the day.” When Keith glared, he beamed back. “I will blow you in the bathtub if you would like?”

“I would,” Keith agreed. “Maybe in the morning. Or we can come back here another time.” He kissed Shiro gently. “Thank you for doing this.”

“No, thank you for allowing me a chance to have sex in the water with you.” Shiro pushed Keith’s wet bangs out of his eyes. “I appreciate that you tried, and it was fun. But yes, we should go.”

Shiro transformed back to the human shape, climbing out and stretching comfortably. He was unbothered by his nudity, except that humans in this area had such strange hang-ups about their natural states.

He thought he heard a mumble, but when he paused, there was nothing again.

Thinking nothing else of it, Shiro towelled off and walked away, arm in arm with his boyfriend.

*****

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed. He and Hunk were pressed so closely together in the bushes next to the pool house that Hunk could still hear him. “Holy shit.”

“I know,” Hunk groaned. “That was-”

Lance wrapped himself against Hunk’s side, beaming like sunrise. “Mermaids are real!”

Gaping at him, Hunk shook his head. “That’s what you got from that?”

“... That’s not what YOU got from that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to submit a prompt for this? Hit me up at [my tumblr](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com)!


End file.
